


Unexpected

by BunnyWK, WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 110
Words: 24,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyWK/pseuds/BunnyWK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mission was simple; find the boy, guard the boy, get the glasses. Painfully simple, yet how was he supposed to know something so unexpected was going to happen? That one Kagome Higurashi would buy him and change the whole game plan without even knowing it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bunny's AN: A little something o0WhisperingKage0o and I whipped up. Will be done mostly in drabbles.  
> Kage's AN: I'm so happy that this idea is finally getting done! Thank you Bunny for making this fanfic baby with me!

Through the use of the world wide web, he learned of LadiesMan217. Given name, Sam Witwicky.

With him came the knowledge of a pair of glasses that had the location of the Cube etched into the glass. He saw his chance when Sam Witwicky shared about getting his first car. So, he stationed himself as various auto dealers, looking for the chance that Same Witwicky would notice his Altmode and he could get closer to the human boy.

It was at one such dealer that a young human woman entered the lot, and purchased him. All he could think about... frag.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunny.W.K AN: Here's chapter two! I'm so hyped that it's being so well received! :3  
> WhisperingKage AN: I'm glad people like it! :D

At first he didn't worry. Many humans had taken his Altmode in, but moved on. This young woman didn't. She took him in with a critical eye, circling him to take in everything.

When she reached out to touch him to get inside, he felt a spark of something. He wasn't the only one. The young woman hissed quietly and pulled her hand back suddenly to inspect it. Shaking it a few time, she muttered something about static electricity. He knew better though.

Sitting in the drivers seat, she began her inspection of the interior and smiled, apparently liking what she saw. A few minutes later, he was now in her ownership.


	3. Chapter 3

He observed her while they left the lot to her own home. It was in what humans call a modest neighborhood, and pulled up to a modest house. A younger human boy ran out the door before they had made a complete stop, shooting questions faster than Kagome could answer.

"So, what do you think?"

"Not exactly something I thought you would buy. It looks... old."

"It's a classic, not old. There's a big difference. Besides a little loving and it'll be all that more awesome." She patted the boys head as they entered their residence, not knowing that their topic of conversation could understand all they said.


	4. Chapter 4

With that, Kagome also quickly called the rest of her family to show him off. He felt like some sort of prize at the moment, being judged. For what, he wasn't sure, but it was slightly unsettling.

Her father was shocked she got a classic for such a good price. That he was also still in good condition.

Her mother was a little more skeptical. If he was safe, for Kagome to keep to the speed limits as well as asking that she start taking her brother to school and whatnot should the boy ever ask.

Kagome groaned, but accepted.


	5. Chapter 5

Bumble Bee learned that Kagome's family consisted of herself, younger brother Souta, their father and mother, Kenji and Nodoka. It was also easy to see that they were not originally from America, but had moved there from Japan years ago.

They interacted as any family would. Kagome and Souta teasing one another, their parents making sure it didn't go to far, but they also supported each other.

Soon enough, both Kagome and Souta piled into him to go somewhere. Shopping it seemed. At first, he thought it would be the shopping females did depicted on the world wide web, but he was quickly corrected.


	6. Chapter 6

They made their way to a hardware store, leaving him wondering what it was the Higurashi siblings were shopping for.

Their chatter was a mix of both English and Japanese, and very much excited. He understood it either way.

“So what are we getting here then?”

“Some supplies. Like I said, my new car needs some loving, and I intend to do just that.”

If he had been any other Autobot, such as Jazz or Sideswipe, he was sure to misinterpret her words for something else. And if the two were present, he was sure they would also tease him about the words she said.


	7. Chapter 7

A while later, the two returned with their arms loaded with bags full of supplies, and loaded them into the trunk. Still talking about him. Not that they knew better.

"I still say you get it painted."

"I happen to like the yellow. Thank you very much." Bumble Bee was a little shocked at her tone of voice. Defensive and proud.

"Nothing against the yellow. It's just... it's faded."

"Like I said..."

"Yeah, yeah. You like the yellow." Souta grumbled, interrupting her.

They continued their topic of conversation all the way home, still now knowing.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, do you want to help me?"

"Not really. I just came, cause I thought I'd get something out of it."

"Why you little squirt!"

Bumble Bee observed how Kagome tried to playfully punch Souta in the shoulder, while continue driving. Only to have Souta dodge her efforts. They continued as such for two more minutes, until Kagome relented. Though not without a last threat of him never getting candy again for a week.

Even with the threat, Souta still wanted nothing to do with whatever task Kagome had asked of him. Leaving Bee to wonder what the task was.


	9. Chapter 9

Bumble Bee didn't get to learn what task Kagome had asked of her brother till the next day, and it left him feeling... nervous. If he could have, he would have blushed. Never had such a human reaction been deemed more appropriate until now.

Around noon, Kagome walked out in a pair of old jean shorts, a loose top and he could tell underneath, she wore what humans called a bikini top. With her hair pulled up and away from her face, she was showing a lot of skin.

He was shocked out of his observations when a jet of cold water hit him, causing him to actually shiver. Which didn't go unnoticed by Kagome.


	10. Chapter 10

She narrowed her eyes, lowering the end of the hose for a moment, before shaking her head and returning to her task of soaking him down. When she deemed him wet enough, she began the actual process of washing him.

Reaching into a pail at her feet, she pulled out a sudsy sponge and began to lather it over his form. And thoroughly. First the driver's side, before standing on the tips of her toes to reach as far as she could on top. The effort caused her to push herself flush into his side, thus enabling him to feel all of her. Once again, he was thankful he didn't have the ability to actually blush.

The process continued as such till she reached his front, facing him and just as soaked as he was. When she reached for the sponge, she grumbled under her breath when her wet shirt clung to her and hindered her movements. Abandoning the sponge, she reached for the hem of her shirt instead and began her struggle with removing it. All the while, he sat there watching.

He could honestly say, she did have an appealing form. The first that was revealed to him, was her slim waist and flat stomach. As the shirt rose higher, he could see the start of her ribs before the shirt when higher and higher until he could see... He shifted slightly, feeling rather perverted to simply watching her and not saying or doing anything about it.

Soon enough, she managed to remove the shirt completely and tossed it to the side with a splat. She fixed her hair and adjusted her top, a rather revealing top. A black halter bikini top with a graphic of a flower in blue on the right side. Reaching down to grab the sponge again, she went to finish up the task of lathering him. Also having to lean over to reach even farther, presenting a rather... interesting picture. If not a somewhat tempting one.

Tossing the sponge back into the pail only to reach down and grab the hose and wash the warm soapy water away. She smiled as she took in his form once again.

"Honey, don't you think you should dry yourself off before continuing?"

Kagome turned to face her mother, who was standing in the doorway, watching the scene in the driveway. He noticed how Kagome shrugged her shoulders, letting the hose drop lightly and placed her hands in her back pockets.

"It's practically summer, I'll be dry soon enough." She moved to where her wet shirt had been abandoned earlier and hung it from the fence nearby. "Besides, I still have to finish washing my new car!"

The elder woman smiled and shook her head, leaving her daughter to finish her self appointed task of washing him. She dried him off, and then cleaned his interior with as much attention to detail and care as she had when she washed him.

Once she was done he felt violated on a level that he had never experienced… he also looked forward to his next wash.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome bound down the few short steps making her way towards him, a school bag in tow. She swung the keys around on a finger, a smile on her face as she took him in.

"Hey sis, could you drop me off at school?"

"Yeah, yeah. Hop in."

Souta was quick to make it to the passenger side, and Bee would have winced at how eagerly he slammed the door.

"Easy there! I don't go around mistreating your belongings, do I?"

"It's just a car."

"Says you."

If they only knew, how right she was.


	12. Chapter 12

As he allowed her to steer him about the city, he perked up when he realized that Kagome went to the school that Sam Witwicky went to as well. He should have done some background research on Kagome.

Perhaps he could use this to his advantage. He observed how the other students milled about in the parking lot, also observing Kagome and himself.

Kagome on the other hand seemed to be ignoring them, preoccupied with looking for a empty spot to park. She muttered something under her breath when she noticed one. Next to Trent DeMarco and his hunny-bunny.

Interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

Bee paid close attention to Kagome and how she interacted with the young man. Said young man was observing Kagome, far to closely despite obviously having a female companion. Kagome only glared in return.

"Cute car there, Kagome."

"Stuff it Trent, not interested." Kagome leaned in to grab her bag from the back seat. Pulling back she locked him up and took a step back.

"Want to see a real car?"

"No. Yours is a nothing more than a sign that you're compensating for something." Kagome tossed a quick glance below the belt, her face deadpan.


	14. Chapter 14

The young man, Trent, took a step forward, only to be stopped by the female next to him. Said female seemed to be trying to hold back a smirk.

Bee was feeling rather proud of Kagome at the moment. She wasn't easily afraid or intimidated, but stood her ground.

"Right. As fun as this is, I don't want to be late for class." she trailed her hand along the edge that covered his Spark, causing him to shift the slightest amount, before her hand fell away completely.

Trent took his form in and sneered. Honestly, the feeling was mutual.


	15. Chapter 15

It was, boring.

Waiting for Kagome to be done with her classes. He couldn't really do anything, otherwise he would reveal himself to the humans. And that was the last thing he needed right now. So, in the meantime, he took stock of the perimeters he could from his spot, and remembered where the potential danger spots were.

Then again, it was a school. Not a base. Either way, he still wanted Kagome to be safe, even if he was supposed to be Sam Witwicky's guardian. There was just something about the human female.

Already, Trent was a potential threat.


	16. Chapter 16

The way he looked at Kagome was the same way Megatron had looked at the Allspark, with want and a need to possess it. Not gunna happen so long as he was around. Kagome was his female…well his owner… All that mattered was that she was his.

The problem was, how was he going to keep it that way? Without revealing what he actually was?

He thoughts continued so, not paying much attention to his surroundings, which was dangerous, until a sharp bell rang through the air.

Perking up, he was glad to see Kagome making her way towards him.


	17. Chapter 17

She was smiling as she chatted with another female student, apparently, about a sort of social gathering. In a short while as well.

What stirred his interest was that it was a beach party. Would that mean she would be required to wear a bathing suit again?

Oh, he had fallen. She was a human, he an Autobot. But it was that initial spark when she first touched him, that made him see her differently.

Yes, they were different. But it was that touch and spark alone that made him realize.

She belonged to him, like he belonged to her.


	18. Chapter 18

After accepting such a revelation, he noticed how Kagome hurried towards him. While he knew it wasn't for him personally, she relied on him. Something that pleased him.

She was also quick to get out of there, faster than she was earlier that morning. While he wasn't like Sideswipe, he enjoyed speed every now and then.

Kagome had rolled the windows down, humming to whichever song was playing through the radio, and smiling the entire way.

Bee was enjoying this, speeding down the streets, that he wished he wasn't there for a mission. That he could be himself with her.


	19. Chapter 19

He waited with anticipation as Kagome darted into the house to do whatever it was she needed to do. So he shifted slightly.

It wasn't 15 minutes later that she was leaving once again with a quick 'See you soon' thrown over her shoulder.

The clothing she had changed into paused his Spark.

A pair of short surfer shorts in yellow and red, and a light tank top over a matching bikini top. A small bag and light sweater were also with her, but he was far too please to see her in his colors to make him really notice.


	20. Chapter 20

He was enjoying himself far too much. But he couldn't help it! The way Kagome shifted slightly when he had her seat belt a little more snug than she was used too, or would try and glance down when he heated the driver seat, he couldn't help but want her to pay her complete attention to him and him alone.

Though, she would quickly shrug her shoulders and continue them on towards her destination. It was at the next red light that she frowned at his radio when the song would suddenly change to something more, suggestive.

While he was enjoying messing with his little human, he had forgotten that they were going where others would be. And most likely waiting for her as well. He was forced to realize this when she pulled them up slowly into a spot to park.

What made it worse was that she was quickly drawing male attention. Unwanted male attention. Unwanted in his opinion.

A few even had the audacity to approach him and Kagome. So he decided to play keeps.

"Hey! Glad you could make it!" the boy leaned his crossed arms in the open window.

Kagome in the meantime was struggling with undoing her seat belt. He knew he couldn't keep it up forever, but he would stall her as long as possible.

"Yeah, Lily told me about it after class."

Bee could have smirked with pride when she finally turned away from the -boy- towards the seat buckle. But that soon changed when the -boy- also took notice of her struggle.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. Just got the car. It's a little older, so maybe the button's just stuck or something."

"Here, let me help."

The boy actually began to lean in, making Bee internally plot out the ways to get rid of him. He may be along with Optimus about not bringing harm to humans, but the boy was pushing it. Actually, they were agreed to not, kill, the humans. A little pain wouldn't hurt. Much.

Releasing the latch for the door the boy was leaning on and over, he swung it open, with a slight push, and internally grinning when a pained groaned sounded in the air that had followed the resounding bang.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?"

Kagome had pulled the door back and leaned out the open window to observe the boy that was crouched on the ground, holding himself in pain. Kagome struggled a little more with her seat belt, before he relented and let her free.

While she scrambled out of him to tend to the boy, something that displeased him, the boy himself was hobbling away, watching him with a slight wary eye. Well, things were looking slightly brighter.


	21. Chapter 21

He could observe his little human from where she had parked him earlier, and it was pure torture. To see her in those scantily scraps of clothing. Wet in those scantily scraps of clothing. Wet in scraps and surrounded by hormonal boys.

It took everything in him to stay where he was. To not go over there and take his female away from the boys hoarding around her.

But he was also enjoying the view. Seeing her laughing, smiling and enjoying herself. How he wanted to join her.

He was sure, he soon could too. At least he hoped so.


	22. Chapter 22

The longer it went on, the more agitated he became. Sitting there, watching Kagome swimming and dancing with the others while he was forced to watch.

Then again, he wouldn't mind watching her do those things. If they were private shows.

Though, when the sun started to sink over the horizon, she made her way back to him. Best part, she was still wet from her last swim.

When she climbed back inside him, her skin was slick as it slid against the seat, he couldn't help but let out the purr when she turned his engine on. Only her.


	23. Chapter 23

As much as he was enjoying see her the way she was, when she shivered a third time, he decided to take maters into his own hands. No point in his female getting sick.

Instantly, he warmed her seat, watching how she perked up and blinked widely. It soon changed though when she wiggled to snuggle deeper into the warmth.

She let out pleased moan, a slow smile playing on her pretty lips.

"Ooo~, a girl could get used to this."

He kicked it up a notch, by having the seat vibrate just lightly.

"I love my car!"


	24. Chapter 24

While they drove from the beach back to her house, she would shift ever now and then, became vocal when he intensified the vibrations.

He had at some points took over the driving when she let the sensations wash over her.

"Mmm, you are worth ever penny I paid. And then some." she wiggled again so she was more pressed into the seat.

He revved his engine in response, more than happy that she was the one that bought him. While it hadn't been planned, it was all better. He could catch up with Sam and the glasses later.


	25. Chapter 25

By the time they arrived back at her home, Kagome was practically falling asleep in the warm vibrating seat. Not that he minded, if it meant keeping her with him longer.

"Kagome hunny?"

"Mmm, yeah?"

"You going to come inside?"

"Give me a minute!"

Bee mentally groaned. That little chat was full of innuendos and with how his female was lounging in the driver seat, looking content due to his ministrations to said seat, it only made him want to keep her all the more.

"I really don't want to leave you though!" Kagome pouted.


	26. Chapter 26

Sadly, Kagome did leave him that night.

Frustrated at being left alone, and for the first time in a long time too.

It didn't help that he only had her for the short ride to drop Souta off at school before she went to attend her own.

His agitation turned slightly when he caught how the human boy, Trent, watched after Kagome as she left the parking lot. He was up to something, and it most likely involved his female.

Should he attempt anything while near him, he'd most likely do something in retaliation.

He'd stop all potential male threats.

Though as Kagome returned to the parking lot, his day was looking up once again, when Kagome mentioned she'd be dropping by the beach again. It was only natural with the increase in temperature.

But first, they were going to pick up Souta from school, and apparently a quick shopping trip for Kagome herself.

Kagome drummed her fingers along the steering wheel as she pulled up to the curb in front of Souta's school. Said boy was with a group his own age, friends most likely.

Kagome unbuckled the seat belt to sit in the open window, arms crossed to rest on his roof, her legs still inside.


	27. Chapter 27

He was distracted in the new position she had taken. Her firm behind pressed into the door, her chest just teasingly brushing the underside of his roof. So distracted even, that he was brought out when he heard Kagome tightly questioned her brother.

"What was that?"

"The car is cool and all... but it looks... junky."

"You don't like my car? You are more then welcome to walk home."

His engine purred in response, his female was defending him. Claiming him.

Souta quickly shook his head no.

"Good. You don't talk about my baby like that." with her piece said, Kagome took off.

It was surprisingly how quick Kagome was driving. First dropping off Souta and then shopping. It seemed the quick shopping trip was for a new bathing suit, which left him wondering what she would look like with it on.

He got his wish when the trip to the beach turned out differently than he thought. Kagome hadn't planned on staying, but something did happen. Trent had -playfully- pushed Kagome into the water.

She left muttering how she now needed to change. Bee knew for a fact, that her new bathing suit was all she had at the moment.

Perfect.

Once in the back seat, she started stripping.


	28. Chapter 28

She grumbled under her breath as she started with her shoes, muttering how she'd pay Trent back.

Bee turned all attention on his female. His optics watching her every move, his audio catching every noise she made. His scent detection mechanics able to pick up her scent from under everything else. He could feel her cooled skin and the water trailing along the back seat as it rolled off of her.

While he was taking everything in, he made a mental side note to do something about Trent. While he was enjoying the outcome, the boy had touched something that hadn't belonged to him. Could have harmed Kagome even.

He was snapped back to reality when Kagome let out a frustrated groan as she struggled with her shirt, exposing the smooth planes of her stomach. It was then he realized others could look in through his windows and watch her remove her clothing, so he tinted the windows, darkening them enough so it wouldn't be possible. But still allow enough light for her to see.

It didn't help his current state. It only added to what was happening, the contrast of light and shadows that now played on her body.

Her shoulders were pressed into the back seat, along with her feet planted on the opposite end to raise her hips so she could more easily remove her jean shorts. All the while making the cutest of sounds.

Quickly scanning the radio, he turned it on so it would play R Kelly, Ignition.

The sudden music startled her into falling off the back bench, for her to only push herself onto all fours. She looked delectable in nothing more than her wet underwear as she stretched to reach his radio from the back and through the two front seats. After twisting and turning to keep her body below the windows as well as reach for the radio, she finally gave up and went back to undressing.

He once again paid complete attention to her actions. Watching as she reached both hands around her back to where the clasp of her bra was. Instantly the straps loosened and hung against her upper arms, and he nearly exposed himself when she wrapped an arm around her front to keep the bra in place as she reached for her bikini top with the other.

With careful maneuvering, she managed to keep herself covered, though he saw hints of of rosy nipple as she shifted while placing her new dry top on. Still sitting she bit her lower lip as she curled in on herself as she began to remove her panties. He warmed the seat as well allowed it to vibrate slightly at the feel of smooth skin that was completely unhindered.

"I think I might just need to get you checked up. Or take auto mechanics next year." he heard her mutter under her breath as she reached for the bottom half of her bathing suit, he really hoped she went with the second option.

The bottom half of her bathing suit was put on far too quickly for his liking, but he was still enjoying the situation. Oddly, he noticed, that it covered the same amount as her underwear, though she acted more freely as she tried to open the door to get back out. Not this time.

She was leaning heavily against the back of the front seat, allowing him to feel all of her, as she tried to open the door. After a few tries, she let the seat fall back and climbed between the seats to get up front. While he didn't get to see that much more than he had the other day, save for a little, it was something he would -never- forget.


	29. Chapter 29

The next day was rather normal, and sadly he learned that there would be no trip to the beach for the next week. Kagome was working on a project with a classmate and would use her time to work on that.

So, with his entertainment of not being able to see her in those fascinating little scraps of fabric, he resorted to messing with her as much as he could.

That day had hit a high note in the temperature, so he used that to his advantage. He enjoying himself doing such.

How far he could go, messing with her?

The fact that the whole week was to be just as hot, pleased him immensely. While she wouldn't be wearing those stimulating bikinis, he knew what was under her clothes.

As it was, Kagome was stripping herself while waiting for the light to turn green. Shorts and tank tops were just as enticing as her bikinis.

She kept struggling with the seat belt, pulling her hair up, thrusting her chest forward to allow some air to cool her back.

Soon enough she was begging him for the air conditioner to work again.

Never had he heard a sweeter sound.


	30. Chapter 30

It was a second day with no air conditioner, and it seemed that rolling down the windows didn't help much either. It simply circulated the hot, sticky air.

Kagome had let her head fall forward till she was pressing her brow against the steering wheel, pulling the seat belt tight against her chest.

Souta had complained the entire ride to his school that morning, and now Kagome was subtly commenting on the heat.

It was when she peeled the front of her tank top away from her skin and her begging did he finally give in, turning on the air conditioner.

Her body had instant reactions to the cool air he began to pump into his the cabin. The finest of goosebumps prickled her skin, her nipples hardened into peeks, but she ignored them in favor of shifting to sit more closely to the source of cool air. Bee wasn't going to allow such a chance to pass by.

Times like these, he was both thankful and cursed himself for. Thankful that he got to experience them at all, but also cursed them that he couldn't experience them on a more personal level.

"Oh god, do I ever love you." Kagome hummed.

His own engine spark in return, unable to say the words himself. Yet. A time would come where he would gladly and eagerly return the words.


	31. Chapter 31

By the third day of the heat wave, and a not so manageable air conditioner, did Kagome start muttering about going to get him checked out. As well as the heat.

"Oh god, this heat."

Kagome let out a startled squeak and jumped in her seat when the radio suddenly started, playing 'Hot in Herre' by Nelly.

Bee watched Kagome as she continued to stare at his dashboard with a raised brow. She nibbled on her lower lip as she tried to turn the radio off or turn the music down. Neither of which were working.

She gave up and slouched into the seat.

That was something he wasn't used to, her giving up. Didn't want her to. He wanted her to continue to interact with him, however she could, while it was just the two of them. So it was time to go on the 'fritz' as they say.

Windshield wipers squeaked against the front window, the horn blared, lights went on and off. Kagome was panicking to try and fix things, and Bee could sense a rise in stress, body temperature, and emotions as her fingers pushed and twisted what they could.

She was unaware of the energy she was giving off.


	32. Chapter 32

He was noticing, that the strange energy that Kagome let off, was becoming more and more external. Not only that, where the first time had been a little spark, this latest incident was more like a steady stream. And he was more than happy to take it in.

A white static pretty much shrouded over his senses to a point that he almost felt cut off from the world around him, but then again his entire attention was centered on the tiny human that was trying to 'put him right'.

Kagome was whimpering when the pushing of various buttons or turning various nobs didn't seem to be working. Her fiddling around wasn't helping. The energy seemed to sink into the deepest parts of his spark, made him feel more energized. Not only that, he could tell whatever she was doing, was effecting her as well.

He could only eat it up, in more ways than one.

Kagome herself simply slumped against the steering wheel, letting out a low groan and shifted in her seat, not at all noticing that he was functioning normally again. After a few minutes, when she finally calmed did the feeling ebb away.

Kagome was still fidgeting, squeezing her legs together, as panted lightly. "Must be the heat. Has to be the heat."

Bee knew otherwise, and wouldn't mind it happening more often.


	33. Chapter 33

It was finally Friday, and Kagome was forced to take a long way home from working with her classmate due to road construction. Not that Bee was complaining.

She was enjoying the cool air, he was enjoying the visual that she made, so things were working out well for both of them.

It didn't hurt that Kagome decided to extend their drive.

In fact, he was enjoying his time with Kagome, that he allowed the air conditioner to function properly. To such a degree even that goosebumps broke out along Kagome's skin. Among other things.

She made a stimulating picture.

Kagome had pulled them over to an ice cream dealer so she could get herself a refreshing treat.

He had thought her retreating back into the establishment was an interesting sight, seeing her return licking at her frozen treat was something new to him.

Never before had he found the eating habits of humans so, stimulating. It left him at odds. He knew he felt something for his human, but this may be pushing it.

His thoughts were interrupted when she took a seat on his hood, directly over his spark. Which almost stalled and shocked her at the contact.


	34. Chapter 34

While waiting at a red light, Kagome decided to call her parents to notify them that she was returning home and that she was sorry for the delay.

It was then that Bee realized that their time together would soon be coming to an end. Something he didn't want.

He ignored Kagome's tsk when she glance at her cell, tossing it into the passenger seat. Not realizing that it was a golden opportunity.

In all reality, he should be working on ways of getting closer to Sam Witwicky, thus the glasses. But he, really, didn't want to leave Kagome either.

It was when Kagome pulled them down a road that looked less traveled, well quiet would be a better term, that ideas were forming.

Along one side was pretty much park area, and the other was a sheer drop to some beach below. In other words, it was isolated and allowed Bee to have some actual privacy with Kagome. It was just figuring out how that was the problem.

It was a few minutes after they passed another driver that it finally struck Bee on how to extend his time with Kagome.

Soon enough, Kagome was muttering under her breath as he 'broke down'.


	35. Chapter 35

Kagome was stressing out that he had 'died' out on her. Not that he would ever do such a thing on her in reality, but this would ensure that their time together would last a little longer.

"No. No, no, no, no! Please don't die on me! Come on baby..."

It was touching really, but he was more distracted with her continuous tries of starting his ignition and push down on the gas while turning the key. It was not helping him keep his cover.

His entire being physically relaxed when she let up on her actions, seeing it wasn't getting her anywhere.

She dropped her head forward to lean heavily against the steering wheel, taking a few deep breaths. Most likely trying to collect herself.

Her sudden spring back into the seat properly startled him even, and he mentally cursed when Kagome reached for the cell phone she had tossed into the passenger seat.

"Really. I have the worst luck ever, sometimes." she tossed the cell back into the seat, making it obvious that the little device was dead.

He watched as she nibbled on her lip, fingers drummed against the steering wheel as she tried to catch sight of any traffic.

Like he wanted, they were alone.


	36. Chapter 36

Opening the door, Kagome got out and walked around the front and lifted up the hood that protected his spark. She paused when her arms were fully stretched above her head to hold the hood up.

"Well damn..."

He could feel her eyes taking his spark in more than he could actually see it. It was rather intimate, and he was rather glad for the privacy.

"I may not know much, but still, that's pretty hot..."

Bee actually preened under her inspecting gaze, accidentally letting out a few sounds, somewhat thankful and cursing that Kagome merely thought it was due to him having just broke down mere moments ago.

She moved to prop his hood up properly and leaned on her arms as she inspected his spark, an engine in her eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong. His spark actually stalled when she reached in and grabbed at something. All his senses were suddenly sharply on her.

Her hand kept taking hold of something and releasing before finally landing on his spark alone. His entire being was suddenly rushed with pure energy and his senses went into over drive. Apparently, he wasn't the only one.

Kagome let out a sudden shuddering moan as he quickly found her supporting her weight against his front bender. He knew instinctively then and there, he would never part from Kagome. They would have to force him, which wouldn't be easy as he would use his blasters to keep her at his side. Her hand retreated, shaking lightly and showing proof of what she just did to him. And from a touch alone.

Now that his engine was up and running again, rumbling with a low purr, he watched how Kagome stood back up on shaky legs. She eyed the material that coated the one hand and rubbed her thumb across her fingers to inspect the foreign lubricant. She returned her gaze to his spark while absently wiping her hand clean on the front of her shorts, obviously not caring that it soiled her clothing.

If, from what his sensors were telling him, he wasn't the only one that had felt the unexpected pleasure from the simple, and innocent touch of her hand to his spark. Her heart rate had increased, as well as her temperature, and the sweetest of pheromones perfumed her, just to name a few. And, whatever energy she was able to produce, was practically humming around her, almost to a point where she glowed the barest amount. What pleased him most though, was that her energy was very much acting like a spark, and reaching out towards him.

She closed the hood, muttering quietly to herself about how she really hoped that she hadn't broke something with her handling of him, she ducked down onto fours to check beneath him. He really wasn't sure he could hold himself back, especially when she reached under and slid her hand until she felt what she thought to fear. A leak.

A shudder ran through him once again at the simple, and actual innocent, move, spooking Kagome into suddenly rearing back. She eyed him wearily, before dropping her gaze to her hand and spied the same viscous liquid that had covered her other hand mere moments ago. Her brows furrowed before she wiped that hand on the front of her shorts as well.

"Well, you're still running, and sound rather, healthy. Maybe I'll take you in to be checked out tomorrow after school." she stood up, dusting off her knees and made her way the drivers side and once again drove them off towards her home.

All the while Bee's mind was buzzing with what had just happened. Deep in his mind, past the immediate thoughts of the pleasure he had just received, that Kagome also received because, he knew, were thoughts on the strange energy Kagome seemed able to produce. Along with the fact that she unknowingly marked herself as his.

Some deep, primal, instinctive part of him found the fact that she wiped his lubrication onto her own self rather pleasing.


	37. Chapter 37

Kagome bounced down the front steps towards him, her bag slightly hitting her hip with the motions. Souta was quick behind her, but his attention was all focused on Kagome.

Something seemed off.

Her grip on her bad was tight, she kept nibbling on her lower lip, her eyes were darting all over the place. It left him to wonder what had happened between her arriving home the other day to this morning.

She relaxed when she was finally beside him. That fact alone please him greatly. His presence brought her comfort.

But he noticed, that she was still wary.

Usually, when Kagome dropped her brother off, she waited till he was simply on the school grounds before taking off for her own school. Not today. She waited till he was completely inside the school before leaving.

Bee would admit, he too felt, off. How was it that humans put it? The calm before the storm?

Whatever it was, it was happening. And very soon. It had his senses on high alert to any and everything to that posed a threat. Mainly towards Kagome.

As much as he wished it, it didn't have to do with Trent.

Maybe next time.


	38. Chapter 38

Knowing that it could break his cover, that day Bee decided to patrol the area. There was a static in the air that left him agitated, more so, that it seemed to be effecting Kagome as well.

He rolled out of the parking lot and tinted the windows so he could drive up and down the streets that closely surrounded the school, taking everything in while doing so.

Things were normal. A few humans were walking along the sidewalks or attending to their own property. Some students that attended Kagome's school were easily spotted at local hangouts.

But nothing dangerous.

Knowing Kagome's schedule, Bee extended the perimeter to a wider range. His agitation simply building with his anticipation for whatever it was that was going to happen.

The worst part; he didn't know the when, where, the who about it all.

It left Kagome completely open, and when he realized that her day was coming to an end, he returned to the parking lot and sat waiting for her.

The bell rang, signaling that she was finished. She quickly made her way towards him, offering quick and short words with her friends.

Seems she was still bugged about something.


	39. Chapter 39

Her hands were shaking slightly as she tried to open the door in front of her and her eyes were still darting all over the place.

She stiffened lightly when one of her friends called out to her, but she quickly schooled her agitation. Offering a small smile she turned to her friend.

"Did you forget that we need to work on our project today?"

"Shit. I sort of did. Same time and place?"

"Yeah, so I'll meet you there in half an hour. Alright?"

"Got it."

After that, she finally got in and drove off.

He didn't know if the change in situation was a good one, or a bad one.

For one thing, she was now surrounded by other people, ones she trusted having her once again at ease. But on the other hand, it also meant she was wide open for anything.

It didn't help that she had to park him so far from where she actually was. He could only be thankful, that she didn't park him in a park house or something of the like. Simply down the street. If not also just around the corner.

The situation reminded him of his mission.


	40. Chapter 40

Tuning his audio receptors, he could hear pretty clearly, and while doing so he went over on the how's he could get the glasses from Sam Witwicky.

It would most likely be either during the night or he somehow got the boy and Kagome alone together. As much as the latter displeased him, it was the option that would lead to the most likely of results.

While he was going over ideas on how to obtain the glasses, he took notice of a police car slowly rolling down the street from behind him.

His spark stalled when realization hit him.

It didn't help that Kagome's friends were quickly dragging her away from their location and further away from him. He cursed when they went down a small side street into a shop, with a reluctant Kagome.

Deciding that it was now or never, Bee pulled out into the street and slowly made his way towards her. It didn't help that the Decepticon was disguised as a vehicle that was meant to gain a human's trust. Meaning, Kagome was more likely to run towards danger, than from it.

Kagome paused when she exited the store, taking in his form before her.


	41. Chapter 41

He didn't allow her to question herself when the sounds of a police siren sounded behind him.

Cursing, he opened the door as the Decepticon began approaching and picking up speed. He revved his engines when Kagome leaned inside and pushed her the rest of the way with the door. If the situation were any other, he would have taken the time to take in her sprawled out form. But as it were, he was now taking off away from the enemy.

Sadly, Kagome wasn't as prepared for their impromptu getaway, and as such, was bouncing around the front seats.

Her friends had also been quick to come to her aid, when they saw the commotion happening in the street. They quickly jumped back though as the disguised Decepticon sped past them, causing them to shout out.

Kagome herself was trying to right herself, but with how fast he needed to go, the sharp turns he was taking, it was pretty much impossible.

"What the hell is going on here?!" she let out a cry as she fell once again at a sharp turn.

She had somehow ended up with her knees on the driver seat, but on her hands with her head underneath the steering wheel. He cursed once again what their situation was as such and he was unable to really appreciate the view.


	42. Chapter 42

Kagome had finally managed to sit properly in the drivers seat, and was constantly looking, whether through the back window or the rear-view mirror, to take in the police cruiser that was still pursuing them.

Bee was rather proud, that she wasn't panicking. She had been rather startled and demanded what the hell was going on the first minute or so, but now she was taking it all in with an apprehensive silence. He didn't count the fact that her fingers were digging almost painfully into his seat. He was driving recklessly fast.

He knew his cover was now blown, but the most important thing right now, was Kagome's safety. Along with the other humans. Of course. So he decided to lead the Decepticon away from any sort of population, at high speeds, so he could properly protect Kagome.

Sadly the closest area that he could find, was a dump spot of sorts underneath a highway bridge. If he didn't draw any human attention and could protect his female, then it would do.

He turned sharply, skidding to a stop, so he could properly face the enemy, changing while doing so. He maintained a protective hold on Kagome throughout the entire change and was now held in his free hand. He aimed his other hand, turned blaster, shooting Barricade as soon as he could. He ignored the startled squeaks and gasps Kagome let out throughout the entire process. Sadly.

Another point that upset him, was when he needed to put Kagome down to keep her, not only out of harms reach, but also the Decepticon's. She immediately ran for cover, which was surprising, because he honestly would have thought she'd take off as soon as she could. But instead, she stuck around. While this did please him, it did leave him to wonder as to why.

Every now and then, he'd catch her peeking from her chosen hidden spot of safety, wide eyes taking everything in. Once again, something primal and instinctive in him bubble up inside of him to show her what exactly he was capable of. Show her everything that made him who and what he was, that he was the best, better and perfect for her in all ways. So he did just that.

The sounds of metal screeching against each other with sparks flying, metal crunching, glass breaking, his blaster going off or their heavy feet hitting the ground echoed around them. But above all that, he could still pick up the beat of Kagome's heart rate, when her own feet scuffed the ground beneath them, or any startled sounds that escaped her.

Soon enough, he came out victorious, standing above the fallen enemy. After a few tense moments, making sure Barricade wouldn't be getting back up, Bee turned towards the spot Kagome had hidden herself. It took a few more moments before she revealed herself and stepped out into the open. She kept a wary gaze on the fallen Decepticon and walked as far away from it, instead she moved towards him.

Her eyes flew up to him, curious blues taking in his form for the first time. Unbidden, pleased clicks and chirps escaped him, causing her to tilt her head to the side. While she was truly taking him in, he was also taking in her own form, making sure she was unharmed. While he was upset to see a few scrapes and bruises, she was otherwise unharmed. She was slightly disheveled, and if the situation were any other, he would greatly appreciate her current appearance.

He allowed her to collect herself, knowing she would be asking him questions, and when she was done with her inspection of him, that was when he finally spoke.

"Who... what are you?"

_"Bumblebee... heavenly beings... from beyond the stars."_

Her brows furrowed slightly as he used the radio to answer her questions. He'd have to get Ratchet to see if the other bot could fix his vocal processor. He really wanted to be able to use his own voice to talk with her.

"Bumblebee? That's your name? And you're from... outer space?"

She took a few steps closer towards him when he nodded his head, lifting a hand as if to touch him. He secretly hoped she would, but he wouldn't push her, seeing as she was a little unsure of herself and retracted her hand and looked back up to his face.

"Why are you here?"

_"Guard and protect... the boy... who holds the key... to our salvation."_

"Boy? Key?"

_"Samuel... James... Witwicky... the glasses... map out the location... a piece of our history... our technology... is hidden."_

She blinked rapidly, obviously taking what he just said in. He watched every change in her facial expression, still at awe at how expressive humans could get. At the moment, she was furrowing her brows and taking in Barricade's fallen form.

"Are there others? Like yourself and... him?" she waved a hand in the Decepticon's form briskly.

_"That's affirmative! Need to call the captain... bring the... angels to reign down from the heavens! The enemy is making haste... to reach the treasure first."_

"My car's an alien and Sam holds a key to the location of alien technology. Yup, pretty standard high school life..." her voice lowered to a point where she was muttering under her breath, mixing Japanese in as well.

She went back to where she had been hiding, her muttering continuing and reached down to grab something. It was then he realized, that she had been clutching to her bag the entire time. She slung it over her shoulders and started making her back towards him.

"Well, let's go get those glasses then. I only hope that Sam hasn't managed to sell them yet..." she shook her head and then smiled up at him

It was then, in that moment, that she was truly looking up at him and directing that smile of hers at him, not her car but him. Once again he came to the conclusion, that she was his. So, nodding his head, he shifted back into his alt mode, his engine purring as she made her way to the drivers seat and got in.

She was once again surprising him, in the best of ways mind you, because he had honestly thought she would have went for the passenger side after learning he was in fact alive.

"So... you were meant to protect Sam huh. Why stick with me then?"

He answered with a few clicks and chirps, before using his radio, taking in her grin as she took in his answer.

"Strange energies? And opposites attract? I'm not sure I understand, but okay. Can you contact your... friends while we're on our way to Sam's?"

When he confirmed her question, her grin grew. He was more than happy that she was not at all upset with the truth. He knew she was special, which made him all the more happy that she was his.


	43. Chapter 43

Kagome may have been driving a bit recklessly, but she felt they were pressed for time.

Because apparently, from what she gathered, there was going to be an alien duke out here on Earth. If not in the neighborhood.

So, if she sometimes pushed the speed limit to have things in their favor, she was all for it. What was a speeding ticket when their very futures were on line? Though she was mentally gloating at not being caught by any police officers.

She smiled when Bee used the radio, playing fast paced songs.

"Soundtracks for the moment? Nice."

Bee's engine merely gave a rumbling purr in return.


	44. Chapter 44

Never having been to Sam's house before, it took to Bee directing her to the location, not that he was happy about it.

He was willingly directing her to another male's location.

But the situation dictated the need for such. He was supposed to be Sam's guardian to begin with. But he wasn't upset that Kagome had ended buying him instead. Quite the contrary, he was more than pleased to have ended up under Kagome's ownership.

Though the strange energy she would occasionally let off was still a mystery, and one he would greatly enjoy solving.

But now onto his mission. With his female.


	45. Chapter 45

His tires skidded to a halt as they stop in front of Sam's house.

"This is it?" her voice held a distinctive sound of... disappointment.

"It's so... normal." she leaned against the steering wheel, unknowingly pressing her chest flush against it and causing all sorts of sensations to run through his system.

"Well, it's now or never. I just really hope no one bought those glasses. I'll make this as quick as possible."

Bee had contemplated on locking her in his cab, feeling a deep possessiveness over Kagome. But as it was, they needed the glasses. And before the Decepticon's got a hold of it and the AllSpark.


	46. Chapter 46

He watched as Kagome bounded up to the front door, trying to make herself more presentable after ringing the doorbell. In all honesty, no matter her appearance, she was always perfect to him.

"Hello?"

"Ah! Hi, Mrs. Witwicky! You may not know me, but I'm a classmate of Sam's, Kagome. I was wondering, is he home?"

He watched as the woman's face lit up as she turned around to shout back into the house, allowing Kagome to take a moment to look back at him. Which pleased him. Immensely.

"Sam! There's a cute girl here for you!"

Kagome's cheeks instantly grew red before her face dropped into her hands.


	47. Chapter 47

"SAM! Get down here, don't make this girl wait forever!"

The woman turned back towards Kagome, either not noticing or not caring for Kagome's embarrassment.

"Oh dear! Honey are you alright? You're covered in dirt and scratches." she raised her hand pulled something from Kagome's hair.

"Ah, yeah. A little rough housing with my little brother got out of control. Nothing to worry about!" Kagome waved her hands in front of her as she gave of a nervous laugh.

It was during that time that Bee picked up the sound of pounding feet. Sam was making his way to the front door.


	48. Chapter 48

A few moments later, one Samuel Witwicky, skidded to a halt, almost knocking his own mother out of the door frame.

"Ah... Ka – Kagome?!"

"Hey Sam. Listen, is there somewhere we could talk, this is really important."

Bee watched as Kagome's hands fidgeted while Sam's eyes grew wide. His mother on the other hand seemed to grow ecstatic and before either teen said anything, the woman was ushering Kagome inside.

He watched, unable to stop himself from shifting lightly, as Kagome threw a look his way over her shoulder as the door was closed behind her.


	49. Chapter 49

What upset him the most was that he wasn't there beside her, not like he could in the small human dwelling.

Though he could tune his sensors to pick up what was being said, it wasn't the same. Though Kagome was trying to get Sam to agree to giving her the glasses without revealing what he really was.

She really was perfect. Which made him want her all the more.

Sure they weren't compatible, but he was positive they could work something out. After they got the glasses and then the AllSpark.

Sadly, Sam was unwilling to part with his glasses unless Kagome paid for them, so she offered to pay for them but said she left her wallet in her car.

Perfect.


	50. Chapter 50

Kagome walked out the front door, her fingers toying with the set of keys she got when she purchased him. And behind her, with a book-bag slung over his shoulder was Samuel Witwicky.

"Nice car. Did you just get it?" Sam took the old yellow car in, not at all picturing Kagome being the type to drive that type of car. "It... looks..."

"He's my first car, and a classic."

"Needs a paint job. He?"

"Ah. You'll see. Maybe."

Sam raised a brow at Kagome's answer, not really understanding what she meant. But what happened next, no one was really prepared for.

"How much were the glasses again? 50?"

"Yeah, 50 sounds about..."

Kagome opened the driver side's door and leaned in to grab her bag which had been tossed into the passenger's seat. Grumbling under her breath she crawled into the cab and pulled the bag closer to her, unaware of the view Sam and Bee were taking in, or that Bee was plotting against the very boy he was supposed to protect. Initially.

"Shoot. I only got 25 on me..." Kagome turned so that she was sitting in the driver's seat, but her legs hung out the open door.

"Think you could come with me? I need to draw some money."

Shaking his head, Sam whipped his eyes to those of Kagome's. He coughed lightly when she raised a brow in question.

"Huh?! Sure, I needed to go into town anyways."

"Oh. Hop in then." she pulled her legs into the car and closed the door behind her. Watching as Sam walked around the front, taking the car in along the way. When he finally threw himself into the passenger seat, Kagome pushed the key into the ignition and started the engine up, though it was all for show really.

"Wow. For a first car, I was pretty sure it would sound pretty crappy."

Kagome's brow ticked at Sam's words, but she brushed a hand across the dashboard and gave it a loving pat. "Yeah, he's just full of surprises."

One of them Bee wouldn't mind sharing, if it'd put Samuel Witwicky in place. He took in Kagome's form, insulted him and not only that, but was charging Kagome for the glasses.

Looks like there would be some change in plans.


	51. Chapter 51

Kagome hummed as they drove down the streets as they headed back into town, fingers drumming against the steering wheel.

It was driving both males to thinking less than pure thoughts.

"So what made you pick this one for your first car?"

"Hmm, something about him just spoke to me. Ya know?"

"Sadly, no. I wanted to get my first car myself a few days back, but nothing really seems right."

Kagome coughed and blushed. Bee watched as her cheeks flushed as she knew the reason why that was. And too be honest, Bee was very happy where he was.


	52. Chapter 52

They continued the small talk until Kagome's cell phone started to ring.

"Ah shit, could you grab my cell for me?" Kagome quickly tossed Sam and her bag a look before returning her eyes to the road.

"S... sure."

Sam began digging through her bag, a light blush on his face at actually going through her bag. Not just a school bag, but her purse. It took a few fumbles until he finally managed to pull the small ringing device and handed it over to Kagome.

"Hello?" she managed to wedge the device between her shoulder and ear, her hands tightening on the wheel when her mother's voice flowed through the ear piece.


	53. Chapter 53

"Hey mom. What's up?"

Both males watched as she flinched slightly, a grimace on her face as she pulled back one hand from the wheel to hold the phone more comfortably.

Sam frowned lightly when she switched to Japanese, though Bee was able to understand everything. Turns out the friends she had originally went into town with called her mother and told her what happened. But she cleared things up, said her parting words and then tossed her phone back into her bag.

"Everything alright?"

"Yup! Just peachy!" she threw him a strained smile.


	54. Chapter 54

"You sure?"

"I hope so. My study group called my mom, mom got into a panic so she called to see if I was alright." she grimaced lightly.

"And, is everything, alright?"

"It's just been, a very interesting day. Like you wouldn't believe."

Before either one of them could speak up, Kagome's cell phone went off again.

"Sorry, but could you?"

Sam nodded his head and pulled out the cell phone much easier this time, quickly handing it to Kagome. She glanced down and furrowed her brows.

"What the? It's a text message... from my mom?"


	55. Chapter 55

"And that's strange how?"

"She's asking me who I'm with... But I cleared everything up just now..." she flipped the cell over in her hand quickly, her brows angling even more.

"Wait a second... this isn't my cell."

As if those were the magic words, the cell phone unfolded itself in Kagome's hand revealing a small skeletal looking robot.

Sam instantly cried out, pushing himself as far up against the passenger's door as Kagome fought of the smaller Decepticon. Both her hands left the wheel, the sudden discovery that Kagome had carried a Decepticon with her was so upsetting that it caused Bee to veer out of control.


	56. Chapter 56

After a moment of panic, angry shouting and Kagome trying to fight the damn thing off of her, but keep it away from Sam, Bee gained control and turned them in a direction where they could deal with the Decepticon in private.

"What the hell is that thing!?"

"A little help would be nice here!"

Instantly Sam's hands dove for the steering wheel.

"Not with that! With this! He'll take care of the driving- AH!"

The little bugger took a swipe at Kagome, scratching her face and that was when Bee took things into his own hands.

Once they were somewhere alone, private, he transformed and ripped the Decepticon away from Kagome.


	57. Chapter 57

He listened to the Decepticon's words, as it went on how the others already knew of Sam's glasses and the girl's strange energy signature. Which made him, as the human's liked to say, royally pissed.

In the background, he could make out Sam panicking as he tried to run away, only to be tackled by Kagome. She really did have fighting spirit. How was it possible that she kept surprising him?

The Decepticon went on and on until he crushed the Decepticon in his hand and tossed him away. And to be sure, he shot the scrap metal to ensure Kagome's safety.

Of course, Sam's included.


	58. Chapter 58

"Calm down, will ya!" Kagome huffed as she tried to keep Sam from running away.

"Hello? Police? Please help me! Satan's Camaro is going to kill me!"

"Oh for the love of- Will you stop?! He's not going to hurt us!" Kagome plucked his cell phone out of his hand and quickly apologized to the officer on the line and then hung up.

"Not hurt us?! Did you see what he did to that-that... thing?!"

"Yeah, he helped me. Unlike someone I asked." she gave him a flat look as she tossed him his cell back.


	59. Chapter 59

"Well, what did you expect me to do?!" he waved his hands about wildly.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome huffed before turning to Bee. Her face instantly bloomed into a smile, though she winced at the sudden action and raised a hand to her cheek, pulling it back to see light traces of blood.

He kneeled down and lifted her face with one of his fingers, lightly pressing it against her wounded cheek.

"I'm fine, just a scratch." both her hands rose to grasp his finger, her smile once again in full bloom.

The best part was, it was all for him.


	60. Chapter 60

"So what... what is he? Some sort of Japanese super robot?"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she turned to face Sam, her hands still wrapped around his finger. "Yeah Sam, Japan is just hiding his kind in their basement."

"Well what is he then?!"

"He happens to come from another planet."

"Wait. You mean... as in... an alien?"

"..." shaking her head, she turned back to Bee. "Did you manage to contact the others?"

"Others?! What others?!"

"Well, where there's one, there's usually more. The one that attacked me, was the bad guy. Bee here, is a good guy."

"Bee?"

"That's his name. Bumblebee."

"They have bee's where he's from?"

"I don't know! I was concentrated on trying to figure out how to get your glasses!"

"What do my glasses have to do with this?"

"Ya know, 20 questions is starting to get boring." she sighed and dropped her brow to his finger. "Your glasses, have... is a map that leads to the location to a piece of their technology that's here on Earth apparently. How, I don't know."

"My glasses... I don't have any glasses."

Kagome rolled her eyes, crossed her arms over her chest and then leveled Sam with a look. "The pair you tried to sell in school. The ones that belonged to your Grandfather. Those glasses."

Sam blinked before looking for his bag and began to look through it frantically. Bee's optics took in his hasty moves as well as the few items that were pulled out, but shifted towards Kagome as she leaned against his knee that was still crouched down on the ground.

"Don't tell me, they're not here."

"I was sure they were in my bag..." he trailed off before quickly repacking the things he had pulled out in his haste. "I must have taken them out."

Kagome nodded her head, continue to lean against him. "Well then, it's either we pick them up first and then meet with the others. Or meet with the others and then go pick them up. Which would be best Bee?" Kagome looked at him from her position against his knee.


	61. Chapter 61

Kagome pushed off his knee, but gave it a pat before reaching for her tossed bag.

"Do you already know them too?"

"No. Bee had to call them... down to meet us here a while back." slinging her bag over her shoulder, she once again turned to him.

"So which is the best laid plan. Glasses first, or the others?"

Standing up, he looked to the skies. The others would be arriving in about an hour of Earth's time. They were a little farther away from Sam's residence, so he voiced that they would be meeting the others first.


	62. Chapter 62

Kagome stuffed her hands into her back pockets and watched with an amazed smile as he returned to his alt mode, Sam was a little more wary and hid behind the young woman.

Something Bee wasn't really happy about, but begrudgingly accepted.

As soon as he was done, Kagome made her way towards him, leaving Sam to shuffle about behind.

"Well don't just stand there. The fate of the world rests in your hands. And you're just standing there."

"The... fate of the... world? As in.. this world? All of it?!"

"Which world did you think I was talking about?" she opened the door and slid into the drivers seat, but waited for Sam.


	63. Chapter 63

They waited a few more moments before Sam decided and went straight for the passenger side and warily ducked into the car.

As soon as he was buckled in, Bee allowed Kagome to steer them out of the location.

"Isn't it weird... sitting in that seat when it-" at Kagome's glare, Sam quickly corrected himself. "When your car is actually a he and alive?"

"Why should it? He doesn't seem bothered by it." Kagome patted the wheel, to which he returned with a reply through the radio.

"What the hell was that?!"

"He talks through the radio, so relax."


	64. Chapter 64

"So where to Bee?" Kagome asked aloud, drumming her fingers along the wheel as they stopped at a red light.

Through the radio, he told them how they would need an open space away from public where he could contact the others.

"Alright, I think I know a place."

"You're just going to go along with this? Are you nuts?!"

"Actually, yes I am going along with this. And no, I'm perfectly sane. I happen to like living and this world. Don't you?" she tossed him a look that Sam could not comment on.

_"A little less conversation a little more action!"_

Kagome chuckled and patted the dashboard. "Sorry Bee."


	65. Chapter 65

For the most part, Kagome drove them at the speed limit. Now that they knew about the Decepticons also being present, there was no need to draw attention to themselves.

"So... besides the fact that you are housing an alien, how's the life with a car going for you?"

Snickering, Kagome shook her head. "Pretty well. You should get one yourself."

"That was the plan, but nothing really... you know."

"Oh don't I. But that may very well change after all of this."

Sam furrowed his brows and turned to Kagome. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Bee here mentioned how he was supposed to be yours, I kinda threw a wrench in that plan though."


	66. Chapter 66

"I still don't understand what you're trying to say."

"I'm saying, if Bee wants, you can have your first car. If you want."

Bee momentarily braked, causing both teens to jerk forward suddenly. Thankfully their seat belts stopped them from hitting the dashboard.

"Oooh, my neck." Sam groaned as he messaged the back of his neck.

"Your neck?" Kagome soothed where the seat belt had dug into her chest. Looking at the dashboard with confusion she could only ask. "What was that all about Bee?"

How could he say that he didn't want to go with Sam after all this. He was perfectly happy with her, and he planned on keeping it that way.


	67. Chapter 67

With a slight grimace, Kagome soothed the still slightly burning area where her seat belt dug in. When he still denied them an answer, her eyes narrowed but she turned her attention back to the street.

He was once again, picking up on those foreign energy levels that would sometimes spark from her. And like every other time, it left him wanting more. It touched his very Spark.

So, it seemed when she couldn't control her emotions, it allowed whatever energy she had to reign free. When Ratchet arrived and they were done, he might have to ask their medic to take a look. As much as he enjoyed the sensation of it brushing against his Spark, he didn't want Kagome harmed in any way.

And these energies of her were drawing the wrong sort of attention from the Decepticons.


	68. Chapter 68

"So, here we are. Far away enough from the city not to be noticed, but close enough to reach any location without trouble." Kagome spoke up as she got out of the cab.

She observed from her spot atop the grassy hill just a few meters away from the main road. Bee watched how she turned to look in his direction from over her shoulder.

"How long till they arrive?"

Bee reached as far out as he could so he could contact the others, if possible, to try and gain a time frame.

"T-minus... 45 minutes... Madame."

Kagome chuckled at the title, shaking her head she headed back towards him and took a seat on the edge of the hood that protected his Spark.


	69. Chapter 69

Bee watched how Sam approached Kagome and took up the free spot next to her.

"I need to ask, how did you take it, when you found out that your car was in fact an alien?"

"Surprisingly... well. I'll admit, it was an eye opener, that's for sure. But he protected me, that helped me calm down. A lot."

She nudged Sam. "So no more Satan's Camaro comments, 'kay?"

Bee watched as the two interacted, Kagome asking about Sam's grandfather, the original owner of the glasses, while he kept watch over them.

While it was nothing but simple harmless talk, he did feel somewhat jealous. But, he reminded himself, as soon as the All-Spark was found, the Decepticon threat dealt with, he'd be sharing with Kagome everything he could and all she wanted to know.


	70. Chapter 70

"I don't mean to be a... complainer, it's a lot to take in. And I don't really get a choice in all of this?"

Kagome turned to Sam, taking him in, before she turned to Bee. "Of course you do. There's always a choice. But, we really need those glasses. From my take on things, the fate of the world rests on Bee and the others getting them."

Sam slouched at that. "Great, no pressure there. Thanks for that."

"Hey, no one said you have to stick with us after you hand over the glasses."

Bee was more than ready to agree with that. Though, now that the Decepticons knew of the boy, he would most like be a constant target.

Since he was supposed to be the boys initial guardian, he realized he couldn't allow him to go unwatched. But he was brought out of his musing when the Optimus told him to be prepared to move out. He then alerted to the two of the other's approach. He would bring up the topic with Optimus after they secured the Cube.

Kagome and Sam watched with awe at the 'falling stars', Kagome jumping off his hood and moving to the edge of the grassy hill they stood atop to get a better look at the first to land just a few meters away below.

Sam had moved forward as well, but stopped a few feet behind Kagome as they watched a being emerge from the landing site. They watched as it headed straight for the street, Kagome and Sam quickly following and climbing into his cab.

"Alright then. Now, lets go meet the others." claimed excitedly as she buckled herself in, to which Sam followed as Bee drove them to the designated meeting area.

While Kagome was eager to get a move, she didn't exactly know where they would be going so he took over.

It would be good, to having the others back.

Pulling to a stop in some back alley where they would meet up with the others, Kagome and Sam got out and as soon as they did. He himself transformed himself out of his alt mode once there was room. The others quickly doing the same after arriving themselves.

Bee held Kagome back when she moved to far out into the open, pulling her back to allow the others room to transform out of their alt modes. It also didn't hurt that it brought her closer to him. And hearing no one comment on how he kept Kagome tucked behind his hand, he was going to keep it there until otherwise.

Once Optimus was done, he leaned down to Sam's level, "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?"

"Wha... I mean. Yeah."

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron." he shifted as Kagome pressed herself into his hand while tightly gripping his fingers allowing him to feel her entire front and body heat, and leaned on the tips of her toes to get a better look. "But you can call us Autobots, for short."

Sam nodded his head, taking all of them in. "Autobots."


	71. Chapter 71

"What's crackin', lil' bitches?"

Kagome chuckled while Sam took the Autobot in and then turned to Optimus as he introduced said Autobot. "My first lieutenant. Designation: Jazz."

"This looks like a cool place to kick it!" the two of them watched how, Jazz, threw himself into a car behind him as if it were a chair.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam pointed to the lounging Jazz, obviously more than confused.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." he tapped the side of his head again, which earned an amused smirk from Kagome once again.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

Said Autobot brought out his weapon, aiming them at the two humans which caused them to take a step back each. "You feeling lucky, punk?"

Bee himself shifted, his protective instincts rearing despite knowing that Kagome was as safe as one could be where she was.

"Easy, Ironhide."

"Just kidding, I just wanted to show him my cannons." Ironhide shrugged his shoulders as he removed his weapons from the equation.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." the yellow Autobot took a step forward, sniffing the air.

"The boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the female."


	72. Chapter 72

The two went silent. Kagome taking a few side steps away from Sam and towards him, which pleased him immensely, muttering to the boy. "Keep you're hands to yourself."

Sam coughed in embarrassment and scratched at the back of his neck. Bumblebee himself nearly shot the boy on site as soon as Ratchet spoke those words. But he held himself back. Barely.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

This time Kagome coughed in embarrassment and shifted her eyesight at some uninteresting point on the ground. After a few awkward moments, she spoke up. "Actually... I got to him before Sam. Sorry."

Bee watched as Optimus turned to her and tilted his head as he took Kagome in. She bravely stood her ground upon Optimus' inspection, to which Bee found adorably cute and absolutely wonderful.

"It's not like I was aware he was an alien in disguise and on a mission."

"That is true. And it no longer matters now that Sam is here and safe." Optimus gave him a momentary look, to which he could only shrug. If he had just upped and disappeared on her only to land in Sam's hands, it would have raised too many questions.

"What, exactly, are you here for?" Kagome asked, having already gotten a summary of sorts from himself, but not the details.

"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron."

"Mega-what?"

Optimus Prime activated the Holographic display, showing the two humans what had happened to their home world. Bee watched how Kagome seemed shocked and rather devastated by what she was seeing.


	73. Chapter 73

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him..."

Once the display was done, Bee observed at how upset Kagome had become, wrapping her arms around herself. It took everything in him not to go to her and try to comfort and reassure her.

"My grandfather."

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates." Optimus Prime paused for a moment before continuing.

"Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. Your Grandfather accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How do you know about the glasses?"

"eBay."

"eBay..."

Ratchet took a step forward. "If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they'll use its power to transform Earth's machines, and build a new army."

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Optimus finished.

Kagome leaned over towards Sam. "You remember where you put those glasses, right?"


	74. Chapter 74

They were now all on their way back to Sam's home to retrieve the glasses.

"So... they do what? Scan a vehicle that fits their size and copy it?"

"How should I know? I bought Bee thinking he was a car." Kagome answered, blinking rapidly as she furrowed her brows. Obviously upset about something.

"I'm just doing a summary of what I know, alright? What I don't get is why... Bee here would choose a rust bucket and not something more modern."

"I don't-!"

He once again braked suddenly and threw the two of them out, hearing Kagome berate Sam for his words. The others also stopped reaching out to him to find out what was wrong. He simply told them it was time for an upgrade.

Kagome had his back to him as he slowly approached after changing his alt mode, still tongue lashing the boy.

"Honestly. Would you have said something like that if you had thought Bee was your first car?!" she crossed over her chest, completely missing Sam's shocked and awed face until he forced her to face him.

"..." her arms dropped and her eyes took in the entire of his new form. "Okay... now that's sexy."

Sam coughed suddenly at her words, throwing her a questioning look.

"Not that he needed to change, mind you." she approached him, running her hand along his hood until she climbed back into the drivers seat. "I just don't know how I'll explain this to my parents."


	75. Chapter 75

While they returned to driving to Sam's, both Kagome and Sam couldn't help but take in his new appearance. And it left him preening under Kagome's constant praise.

"I am seriously contemplating on keeping you all for myself, Bee."

He revved his engine in agreement, causing the entire cab to vibrate and Kagome to chuckle.

"You do know... he is alive and can hear you. Right?"

"Ya don't have to tell me that." her eyes narrowed momentarily and lips pursed. "Ecchi mech."

_"Oh... baby, only for you."_

Sam, none the wiser, questioned what he just missed.

Kagome's cheeks warmed as she shifted in her seat and tightened her grip on the wheel slightly. "Nothing. Absolutely, nothing."

Bee watched how Kagome squirmed and decided to up it a bit.

Startled, Kagome let out a squeak and her face immediately blushed. She let out a cry as she slapped the steering wheel, crying out in Japanese about him being a pervert and for him to cut it out.

"What's going on?!"

Instead of answering Sam, though the boy was wearing the most confused look, but Kagome's attention was all on him.

"You are so in the doghouse- I mean garage for this!"


	76. Chapter 76

The drive was somewhat awkward, for Kagome at least.

He kept teasing her, which left her in situations that brought on Sam's attention to which he questioned and left Kagome to flounder in trying to answer or dance around his questions.

Oh, teasing his little human was something he was never going to tire of. Especially now that he didn't have to hide himself. Sadly, he could only go so far with his teasing in his current state. Pausing in his thoughts, he wondered about the current situation between Kagome and himself.

He was an Autobot, her a human. Not only that, the others would be sure to notice his reluctance to part with her. Using her strange energies that had somehow caught Decepticon attention, would only go so far.

What could he say when Optimus decided another Autobot would be a better candidate in protecting her?

He felt connected to her, she had somehow reached his very Spark. Something he had thought no human was capable of, but this tiny slip of a human somehow did. Unknowingly or not, they were connected, and he didn't want to even begin to think what would happen should they be forced apart.

As if feeling his unease, Kagome's energy leaked and brushed against his Spark in a soothing manner. Her body's actions followed a few moments behind.

This cemented the fact that she was his in his mind all the more.


	77. Chapter 77

Feeling the need to reciprocate the gentle ministration, Bee allowed small amount of his own Spark to reach out towards her. Something that was usually reserved for what a human could call partner or mate among Autobots.

Small bright blue lights, looking much like static shock, sparked and reached out towards her. Very much like the first time she reached out and brushed her fingers along the hood that protected his Spark, sparked wherever she came in contact with him.

At first, she reacted with shock, unsure of what was going on. Sam also, but his main concern was Kagome.

Though quickly enough, she relaxed, watching the proof that his Spark belonged to her with a smile of amazement. And while she didn't understand the implications at the moment, he was going to tell her the moment he could.

"How are you not freaking out?!"

Kagome let out a lazy giggle, her form sagging somewhat deeper into the seat. "Because this feels... nice."

From the way her cheeks were flushing, heart rate picking up slightly, eyes dilating and a wonderful hormone that she was releasing, nice was an understatement.

Though he was glad she hadn't share in what way 'nice' was to Sam.


	78. Chapter 78

He watched as Kagome licked her lips, her hands flexing their hold on the steering wheel as she tried to concentrate on the road in front of them.

While he withdrew his Sparks reach, Kagome still seemed somewhat affected. She also appeared to be in deep thought.

It left him wondering what she could possibly be thinking.

Her brows furrowed and she nibbled down on her lower lip, head cocking to the side slightly. And then she spoke up.

"You and I have a lot to talk about, Bee."

Was she finally catching up to him? But from the look on her face it was a more than that she was concerned about.

"Everything alright, Kagome?"

"Huh?" she blinked startled towards Sam. "Oh, uh yeah. Just realized something. Though it's nothing to worry about. Let's just concentrate on those glasses."

"Huh. What did you realize?"

"Something I can deal with after all of this." Kagome was paying attention to the streets. "Like I said, nothing to worry about."


	79. Chapter 79

"Speaking of which, what are you planning on doing after all of this?"

Kagome turned towards Sam with a raised brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you will have to explain... Bee to your family."

Kagome took in the changed interior and remembered the drastic change in how he appeared. "Ah." She wondered how she -was- going to explain this to her family. Not like she could say she traded her first car in for the latest model.

After a few moments of silence, Sam broke the silence once again. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

Not at all happy with the tone in Sam's voice, while what Ratchet said about what the boy's hormones about his want to mate with Kagome, Bee paid his attention towards Sam. He was just waiting for the boy to say something unwelcoming towards Kagome.

"You were at a party recently. I was wondering..."

When he stalled, Kagome raised a brow with a slight smirk. "Yeah."

"Was... I was wondering... Well..."

"Are... you trying to ask me out, Sam?"

For the boy's sake, he had better not.

"No! I mean, maybe! It's just, I kinda liked this girl for a while... and I'm not saying it's you! But it could be, cause you're hot, and I'm not saying I check you out..." Kagome chuckled under her breath when Sam gave up and threw his head back with a groan.

As for Bee, he was already plotting ways on what to do with the boy.


	80. Chapter 80

While Sam was trying to come clear with what he was saying, Bee swore, despite humans to be unharmed, the boy was pushing it.

"Does... does Sam like a certain girl~?" Kagome snickered under her breath at her question. Her expression becoming sly as she began teasing the boy, though he still confessed on whether it was her he liked, or someone else.

"Hey, don't worry. If you want, I'll lend a hand. Though your chances would be better if you had your own car." well, if it turned out to be someone else, if it was her, she would cross that bridge if she got there.

"Besides the obvious, how would having my own car help"

"Because of the obvious.." her fingers drummed against the steering wheel. "Unless that sort of thing intimidates you. Having the girl come pick you up for dates and, teaching you all you need to know about cars, being the one to drop you off and all that." her sly smirk teased the boy.

While the two of there were discussing, Bee's mind was going on to the things he could teach Kagome. Sadly however, such thoughts were halted when he realized they were now at Sam's.

"You stay here. And you," he turned to Kagome. "You watch them."

Kagome merely raised a brow as she leaned out the open window. "Just go find the glasses."

They all watched Sam go through the back, floundering when his father caught him, not using the path that had just been laid in. As well as getting a scolding for skipping out on all his chores.

When the two were finally inside Kagome got out and watched with awe as they transformed. "I'll never stop being amazed by that."

Optimus looked down at her before ushering her towards the house, the rest of them following.

"Oh... Uh, you want me to... help... Okay."

"What are you doing?!" Sam came rushing back out, dancing between the legs of the Autobots. "No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the... Please, please, please."

Just then Optimus accidentally stepped on a decorative piece that was in the middle of the yard. "Sorry. My bad."

"You couldn't wait five minutes? I told you to just stay. Just stay. God!" he turned upset eyes towards Kagome who was walking towards him. "I told you to watch them. I told you."

"And I think they're old enough to watch themselves." she shook her head, but watched on bemusedly as Sam came to his pet Chihuahua's defense after it peed on Ironhide.

She stood there as Sam picked the dog up and went inside, but he was sure to tell the Autobots to hide. Rolling her eyes, Kagome leaned against Bee. After a few minutes of nothing, Kagome was picked up by Optimus and raised to the open window.

"They really want those glasses, and we'll find it faster if the both of look. So shut up and look."

Bee waited below, ducking down to keep out of sight from Sam's parents, not at all liking the fact that Kagome wasn't in his sight and was alone with Sam. If he felt like this now, he wasn't sure he could handle it when this was all over and he had to go with the boy after wards.


	81. Chapter 81

All he could do at the moment was listen as he was supposed to be 'hiding'. Then as Optimus ordered them to fall back, it wasn't as graceful as one might put it.

Ratchet got tangled in the power lines only to crash and land in the yard, causing Sam's parents to panic in thinking there was an Earthquake. Which then led them to worry for Sam and go straight for his room.

It was entertaining, to hear the boy flounder about when his parents were demanding to know what he was doing in his room, supposedly alone. It kept going on and on and on... and when they continued to demand who Sam had been talking to, after discovering their yard a mess, Kagome finally introduced herself.

"Hi. I'm Kagome. I came by earlier."

Bee listened as they had relocated to the kitchen where the glasses had been hastily put down when Sam went to follow Kagome out earlier.

With the glasses finally found and in their possession, and just on their way back to where Bee could once again see them, they were interrupted by the arrival of many humans.

"...hurt my dog, I'll kick you ass!"

"Sam! Don't say anything, Sam!"

"Hey! Watch where you're touching buddy!"

At the sound of Kagome's upset voice Bee went to follow after, but was held back by Optimus. They would wait until it was safe for them to come out and retrieve them. And apparently teach them not to take what wasn't theirs.


	82. Chapter 82

Following the cars that took Kagome and Sam, Bee was fighting himself from simply transforming and taking her out of their hands.

He watched as Optimus took the lead and stopped the vehicle that the two of them were in. Ripping the top off with ease.

"Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." Bee did so with pleasure. 

"Hi, there."

Optimus took in the obvious leading agent. "You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look, there are Seven protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you."

"Get out of the car."

Bee paid absolute attention as Kagome climbed out of the destroyed jeep followed by Sam the moment the men that took them were out of the vehicle.

While they surrounded the agents, Kagome curled on herself and stepped through her arms and then swiped a set of keys to undo her restraints as well as Sam's. He had no idea she was so... flexible.

Kagome and Sam stood to the side, watching the agents gather together as per Optimus', request.

Bee watched as Kagome soothed her wrists, though as he to a closer look, he found no wounds. He could only supply that it most like had been unnerving to be in such a situation.

"Big guys. Big guys with big guns, huh?"


	83. Chapter 83

Sam began to demand the leading agent for information. But it was at when he asked about his parents that Kagome snapped her head up and made her way towards his side.

"He asked you a question."

The man looked down his nose at her. "I would worry more about your own family if I were you, little Miss Teenie Booper."

Her eyes narrowed, and in a sudden move, she yanked him down to her level. Once again, she was releasing the foreign energy, that the humans were not at all aware of. Even Kagome herself.

This time though, all of them detected the foreign energy she released, and he could only sheepishly rub the back of his head when both Optimus and Ratchet gave him questioning looks.

"If you hurt them in any way..."

"You will release me, or receive the penalty for this federal offense."

Sam used the moment to rip something out from the man's inner pocket. "Do-whatever-you-want and-get-away-with-it badge, right?"

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there."

"Where is Sector Seven? And where are my... our families?"

The man narrowed his eyes on Sam. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He grunted when Kagome released him with a shove, though her angered expression remained, and her tantalizing energy, disappeared at his own next move. She scuttled back, clapping her hands over her mouth, but the shocked mirth in her eyes was worth it.


	84. Chapter 84

"HEY! Hey, hey, hey!"

Optimus spoke up, commanding him to stop, though sounding somewhat amused. "Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." It didn't hurt that Kagome was trying to contain her own laughter behind her hands.

"Get that thing to stop, huh?"

"I think you had it coming. And Bee's a he for your information." Kagome cocked out a hip, planting her fists on them. "Now... get behind the pole."

Seeing that they were outnumbered, the agents did as she ordered, where she began to cuff the leading agent to the pole and then the others in a human chain.

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life."

"I could do a lot worse, especially for threatening our families."

"Why didn't you do something worse than just that?" Sam leaned over to whisper his question to her.

"Like what? Have them strip? Ew, no. Don't want to ruin what's left of my untainted mind with memories their pasty agent bodies running through my head."

Sam congratulated Kagome on her ingenious idea and began to make their way towards him. Who knew, that when push came to shove, Kagome could be quite the hellcat?

Sadly, he was going to find out what else she could be in just a few moments.

"Optimus! Incoming!"

A spotlight shined down on them, Kagome making her way towards him, dragging Sam along with her. They were cut off though by a speeding jeep, and headed towards Optimus after nearly getting run over.

He picked them up and placed them on his shoulder as he made his way towards the bridge. Bee could only trust her safety in his hands.


	85. Chapter 85

Bee shifted to his alt mode to draw the attention away, all for Kagome's safety. Driving erratically along the water, swerving this way and that to stay out of their targets.

This was -not- how he planned on keeping Kagome safe. At all.

But if leaving her side, even for the shortest amount of time, would protect her, then he would do it. Not happily mind you, but he would do it.

Driving at high speeds, twisting and turning as best he could, he led the humans on a wild goose chase. It also aggravated him to no end.

To think, they were here to stop Megatron and ultimately save the humans from the likely possibility of Megatron destroying their world if he got to the Cube before they did. And they were now being chased down like criminals. From the very ones that they were trying to save.

Having gone through Earth's history provided through the world wide web, he could come up with a few scenarios of what the humans chasing them would do if they ever got they were ever to be caught by these agents. He couldn't, wouldn't, imagine what they would do to Kagome and Sam.

Turning sharply at the sight of a dead end, he could only double back and swerve out of the humans way and return to where they had all been a few minutes ago.

Hopefully Kagome was safe.


	86. Chapter 86

It was on his way back, that he caught sight of Kagome slipping from Optimus' shoulder.

He swore, his Spark froze at the sight of her falling through the air.

Sam though, shot an arm out and managed to grab hold of her, catching her and causing her body to swing somewhat wildly in the air as the two clutched to each other.

His optics easily picked up how the boy strained to keep a hold on Kagome, his own grip between the platings of Optimus' shoulder was slipping. Still the boy struggled to keep them both safe. Bee's respect for the boy, Sam, was quickly rising.

Though when Kagome began falling from Sam's grip, was what allowed the humans to catch him. He had transformed to save them from falling to their deaths after Optimus swung his feet free to hopefully break their fall. Diving for them, on hand catching Kagome, the other Sam. Bring them close to his chest, he rolled and slid across the pavement and waited until stopping completely before letting them go.

When she stood up, cautiously standing near him, she cried out when the first shot at him was taken. More were taken, pulling him down as more agents quickly arrived.

He was somewhat grateful that Sam was holding her back and keeping her out of harms way. Though it tore at his Spark to hear her voice crack and break as she called out towards him, or towards the agents to stop.


	87. Chapter 87

Others quickly arrived and forced Kagome and Sam back and away from him, which resulted in him to struggle against his restraints. Kagome and Sam weren't willing against their own captors. And then Kagome did it, she managed to break free of her own captor, pushing the one holding Sam away from him surprisingly powerfully.

The two of them made their way towards him, turning the weapons that were being used on him against their holders. He was amazed at the righteous fury that Kagome was displaying, her entire focuse on returning the favor.

Sadly it didn't last long. She was quickly and painfully tackled from behind. She let out a cry of pain as her arms were forced behind her back, but she opened her eyes and kept them on him, upset that he was still in the situation that he was in.

The sight of Kagome's tear and dirt stained face was directed towards him, before she directed her eyes to the others that were keeping him down. Her voice rang out in the air around them for them to stop, begging and pleading them to stop.

He watched as she hissed painfully as she was roughly dragged from her position on the ground. How she fought her captors and cried out his name.

Seeing her forced into a jeep was the last he saw of her before these humans dragged him away.


	88. Chapter 88

When he came too next, it was because of excruciating pain coursing through his entire being. He fought against his restraints the moment the pain was gone, only to have the pain return. It went on for what felt like forever. He could only hope and pray to Primus, that they didn't do the same thing to Kagome.

An eternity went by before he heard her voice again.

"No, no!" he turned his head to see her pulling the one in control of his torture. "Stop! You got to stop! Let him go! Let him go now!"

They released him, to which he instantly raised himself up on the table, weapon drawn and protective visor down, aiming at those responsible for what he just went through.

"Oh god... Bee... Are-are you okay?" at her quivering voice, he turned towards her and lowered his weapon. Her hands fluttered about, as if unsure what to do with them. Her lower lip trembled and eyes started to fill with tears as she took in his form, trying to find obvious signs of wounds.

Raising his visor, he scanned her own form, highly displeased with the newest wounds she acquired. He leaned down, allowing her to reach up and frame his face with her hands. Her neck craned up, causing her entire body to arch slightly and her hair to flow freely behind her, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Listen, the Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming."


	89. Chapter 89

He ignored her for the moment, raising a hand to tentatively touch her bruised cheek. The action caused the others that she arrived with to tense and start towards him, which had him raise his weapon in their direction once again while shielding Kagome with his other hand.

"No, no. Don't worry about them. Ignore them, they're on our side. Alright?" when he didn't lower his weapons, nor the human theirs, Kagome turned to them. "Just... give us some space please. He's friendly. Trust me."

She turned her attention back towards him when he lowered his weapon once again and turned to look at her. "Come with me, I'll show you where they're holding the All-Spark."

She tugged at the hand he had used to shield her with, pulling on it as she walked backwards the way she came in. Though she had to let go as soon as he stood up and began to follow after her. He was sure to keep a wary eye on the others, especially those with weapons, but continued to follow her.

When he saw the All-Spark, he was slightly overwhelmed, finally after all this time. Walking straight towards it, he read the sides before reaching and brushing against certain points, activating the cube. He continued doing so until he was able to hold it within his hands.

Turning towards Kagome first, taking in her awed expression and eyes full of wonder, he saved the moment before turning towards the others.

"Message from Starfleet, Captain... Let's get to it."


	90. Chapter 90

The Captain, whom Bee was beginning to like more and more, was directing them all into action. The man and his orders were fine with him, especially when they involved Kagome to take the Cube to go with him. So, being reunited with Kagome, having the Cube in his possession, and having Megatron in the basement so to speak, he eagerly ripped out of there.

"So what are the plans exactly, any ideas?"

"As far as I know, keep the Cube away from Megatron at all costs. Other than that, we're pretty much flying from the seat of our pants here."

"But why the city? Doesn't make any sense."

"God, I know what you mean, but I don't have the tactical training. I just really, really hope this works in our favor."

Bee felt how Kagome pushed down harder on the gas, her hands also tightening around the wheel. And once again, releasing that energy he had grown addicted too.

Sadly, he had to focus on getting to Mission city quickly and contact Optimus and the others.

While on route, they sped past the other Autobots whom were quick to redirect themselves and follow after him, easily joining Lennox and his own men. Speeding down the highway, they were making good time and hadn't come across any form of delays. Despite this, Kagome was always threw quick glances into the back seat where the Cube innocently sat.

And that was when the first Decepticon hit came out of nowhere, pushing and flipping other cars off the street before finally transforming.

"Oh god."

"What? What is it?"

"It's that police car. Faster Bee, faster!"

"Police car? What police car?"

"Decepticon. I thought he was... dead?!"

Bee was also sure Barricade had been terminated, unless the Decepticons had found him and was able to repair him. It was the only liable explanation. Bee swore though, should the Decepticon ever approach his female ever again, he would rip the Decepticon's spark out with his bare hands.

As they continued on towards the city, dodging Decepticons and their attempts against them, Bee was thinking of every possible way on how to protect Kagome. From everything he experienced about her, he knew for a fact, that when push came to shove, she'd shove right back. Especially for those she cared about.

He hoped he was one of those that she cared about.


	91. Chapter 91

Arriving at the city, Lennox and his men had to stop off once to acquire methods of being able to stay in contact with each other, and once that was taken care of, continued on until they reached an area that could be accessed for a pick up.

He was at war with himself. Should he keep Kagome with him at his side or have her go with Sam and the Cube to some safe location?

Knowing that they were going to be attacked here, meant putting Kagome in danger. But she could easily be in danger, even more so, without him by her side.

Watching as Lennox order his men to block the area off, Kagome and Sam stepped out, the Cube tightly clutched in Kagome's arms.

Everyone's heads whipped up when the sounds of a jet flying about caught their attention. Green smoke quickly filled the area, but when the men were not getting a reply, Ironhide was quick to call it.

"It's Starscream!"

Transforming quickly himself, he followed Ironhide's direction and grabbed the closest and biggest object and held it up as a shield.

They braced themselves, but nothing really prepared one for a missile. A second later the impact and small explosion slightly scrambled his systems and he felt a searing pain. But nothing compared to the pained cry that came from Kagome.


	92. Chapter 92

As his systems returned to normal, his optics scanned the street before him, all senses were on locating Kagome.

He shifted when they landed on her prone from a few feet before him, his Spark stalled. He could hear her heart beating, see the minute movements as she breathed, but she could have suffered serious head trauma and never wake up again.

Hearing her groan as she began to move to push herself up off the street, was the sweetest sight he had ever seen. She was alive and well.

He began to make his way towards her, slowly and rather painfully, and when she finally turned towards him, she scrambled the rest of the way.

"Oh... oh god Bee. Your legs..."

He already knew the extent of the damage he had taken, but it had been to protect her. Besides, he was sure Ratchet would be able to repair him after all was said and done. As such he was more concerned with her own injuries.

Raising a shaky hand, he brought it to her side, his Spark warming when she leaned into his touch.

"I'm fine."

Watching as she moved forward, he felt his entire being buzz with anticipation and then fill with content as she hugged him to her pressing her brow to his own.

"I'm alive, and it's thanks to you."


	93. Chapter 93

The moment, one he had been wanting for the moment he knew she was his, was one he had only dreamed of and could only curse that it would have to end so soon.

"Kagome... Kagome?!"

Said girl chuckled lightly under her breath, but she didn't remove herself from where she stood.

"I'm right here Sam."

"I thought... well... I have the Cube... God what happened to him?!"

Bee let out a sound that could be compared to a whimper when Kagome pulled back, quickly brushing tears away from her cheeks. She offered a shaky but relieved smile before turning to Sam.

"I almost forgot about the Cube. And... he got hurt, protecting us."

"What... what are we going to do?"

He watched how Kagome took the boy in with a critical eye, though zeroed in on the Cube for a few lingering moments. Her eyes actually hardened and the smallest amount of energy trickled out. And while she was now searching the streets, it continued to trickle and he witnessed something.

The Cube reacted to said energy.

"Okay, stay here for a minute, I'll be right back."

With that she ran out into the streets, jumping and ducking over debris until she made it to her goal. A... tow truck? He could only wonder what was going through her head. In fact he was surprised when she grabbed something off the ground and broke the driver's side window.


	94. Chapter 94

"What are you doing? Isn't that grand theft auto?"

Kagome ignored Sam as she opened and climbed into the truck and began searching, and when she found it, the smirk she wore was devious. Within the next few moments however, the truck started up and she was maneuvering the truck through the rubble towards where he and Sam still waited.

She backed the truck up until it was next to him. The moment she apparently thought she was close enough, she turned the truck off and jumped out of the truck.

"Sam, you're going to help me hook Bee up."

"Are you crazy? That's stealing!"

"And we're in the middle of a battle. So help me."

Just like that, Kagome was taking charge. Directing Sam in how to hook him up to the back of the tow truck.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Kid brother with a passion for games. And then there's the internet."


	95. Chapter 95

As Kagome was directing Sam on how to secure him to the back of the truck, which Bee was greatly enjoying this new side of her, he could only wonder what she had planned after this short task was completed.

After she rechecked that the chain was secure, Kagome leaned against his shoulder almost casually only to be interrupted by a rapidly approaching Lennox. "So-"

They all turned however towards as he quickly made it to their side. "Where's the cube?!"

"Right here." Sam pointed to the Cube that rested on a small space behind Bee for the moment.

"Alright, good." Lennox hardly gave it more than a passing glance before stopping his run at a small wall made up of upturned pavement. The man took in the streets beyond as well as commanding one of his men to call in black ops before turning around to face them again.

The man paused momentarily as he quickly eyed the work Kagome had done with Sam's help. He then turned to Kagome, a nod of approval. "Quick thinking, nice work."

Kagome's own lips twitched up at the praise, leaning more heavily against him. Showing to the entire world how comfortable she was. Now if only there wasn't a battle fastly approaching.

"Now here's the plan."


	96. Chapter 96

Bee observed how Lennox quickly dig through on of his numerous pockets. "I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare."

Said flare hovered between Kagome and Sam before Lennox furrowed his brows as he eyed the two youths. He quickly grabbed one of Kagome's hands and forced her to take the flare.

"How did they learn of the Cube being here?"

"Sam's great-grandfather. Why?" Kagome's own brows furrowed as she kept glancing at the flare in her hand and how Lennox kept a firm grip on her own, keeping the flare there.

Bee himself was not liking where this was going.

Lennox didn't answer Kagome's immediate question, instead he let go of her hand and pointed to a distant building. "There's a tall white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare."

"No." Kagome's obvious distress upset him, causing him to shift to observe her and Lennox more closely.

Ignoring her, Lennox continued. "Signal the chopper, and take the Cube-"

"I can't leave him! I won't."

Lennox took hold of the wrist that belonged to the hand that still held the flare and carefully dragged Kagome down to eye level with the man. Bee was not liking how she was being man handled, but at the moment, he had to make sure no Decepticons made any surprise attacks on them.


	97. Chapter 97

"Listen to me, you're a soldier now. If what you said is true back at the damn, then there's a good chance they'll go after Sam instead of you. He was supposed to be Sam's guardian, wasn't he?"

At Kagome's hesitant nod, Lennox continued.

"Then if you take the Cube, it may cause confusion and give us the time to get it out of here safely. There's a lot of people that are relying on this, and will die if we fail. Do you understand me?"

Kagome nodded again, and while Bee thought the plan to be rather well for being thought up of on the spot, it would leave Kagome undefended and out in the open.

Seeing as Kagome had no way out, Lennox moved towards Sam, who surprised them all with what he had to say.

"If Kagome has to go, I'm staying with Bee. Someone's gotta make sure he gets out of here in one piece." a quick glance at his lack of legs, Sam's lips twitched slightly. "Well..."

Kagome jumped down after Lennox allowed this only to turn and return to his men. She passed him the Cube for a moment to hold, and he curiously accepted it only to shift as she hugged Sam unexpectedly.

"You better make sure he's okay, you hear me? The both of you. Or you're not going to like what happens."


	98. Chapter 98

With her trembled words spoken, Kagome retreated from a red faced Sam. Her hands shook slightly as she took the Cube back. She gave him a smile, he wasn't sure who she was trying to encourage hope in right now. Him or herself.

Her back straightened as her face became determined and turned towards the others, the energy he had come to accustom to something that was uniquely Kagome trickling out only for the Cube to siphon it in.

Ironhide was crouched down, Ratched in a similar position but keeping an optic out for Decepticons, when he spoke up. "Kagome, we will protect you."

Kagome nodded her head once before spinning around and started towards the building Lennox spoke up.

"Kagome, you owe me for this."

Bee watched as Kagome paused and eyed the boy with wide eyes. A large smile bloomed across her face as she nodded her head.

"Don't worry, I think I have something in mind that you'll love!"

"Kagome, you need to move!"

At Ironhide's words, Kagome started running once again, turned the corner and was quickly out of his sight. His Spark tugged, needing to be near her but had to accept the fact that Ironhide and Ratchet were keeping her covered.


	99. Chapter 99

Bee could only look at the last place Kagome had been before she disappeared around the corner, her last smiling face as she bravely and with determination took off running.

Turning, he took in Sam. The boy had a hand on a hip while the other was combing through his hair, as he let out a sigh, sounding somewhat frustrated.

His optics shifted when Sam finally turned around, the boy taking his form in. "I was just wondering how things would have turned out if things had gone the way you guys had planned."

Most likely the Cube would be in their possession and perhaps planning on restoring life to their own home planet. As for Megatron and the Decepticons, they would either take their anger out on this world and it's inhabitants, or give chase for the Cube.

Either way, it wouldn't have been as eventful if he hadn't met Kagome. She had reminded him of certain things he had thought had long since died since the war began. And he would do whatever it took to keep that, and more importantly, her.

"Well, I did say I'd get you out of here, and I really don't want to know what Kagome would do to me if anything should happen to you." the boy threw him a rather unsure smile, but drew himself to his full height. "Ready?"


	100. Chapter 100

Watching Sam head towards the driver side of the truck, he could only hope the boy actually knew how to drive. Their search through the world wide web revealed he did, but not everything on it was true.

The boy seemed confident enough, and easily started the truck up, so perhaps there was hope for them of getting out of this one alive and relatively unharmed.

Taking a quick look at his missing legs, well not more harmed than they already were.

"So, I drive, you shoot?"

Twisting around to look at the boy, he saw that he had done the same thing the moment he was behind the wheel. Going over what he said, he realized he really didn't have much choice. So nodding his head, his protective visor dropping at the action, he prepared himself for what was to come.

As Sam started the truck, he got his blaster ready and scanned the streets before him, ready for anything.

He could make out the sounds of Ratchet and Ironhide shooting and making their way farther down the street Lennox had told Kagome to take. Battling the Decepticons was something he was never fond of, but not being next to Kagome put him even more on edge.


	101. Chapter 101

A moment after Sam started driving, there was an explosion from behind quickly followed by a pulse of power.

Despite the distance, he knew it could have only been the Cube, he couldn't go after Kagome. But he couldn't help but wonder if the Decepticons finally caught onto Lennox's plan and were now going after Kagome.

After Sam drove the truck to duck them into back alley, most likely for the boy to gather himself before willingly driving into open fire from both sides, Bee could actually make out him mumbling under his breath.

"So not what I had in mind or what I would expect after accepting a ride into town." Sam shifted the gears and took a deep breath. "Kagome really owes me for this. If I make it out alive..."

He could hear the boy's heart pounding at such a rate it could be considered humming. His hands tightened around the wheel, before he shifted in his seat to look at him once again.

"You ready for this?"

Taking the boy in, Bee could see the boy had grown in the short amount since Kagome had pulled them up to his home. Just another wonder at humans and their abilities to adapt to situations.

So with a nod, the drove out to join the fray.


	102. Chapter 102

Despite that he pretty much blocked Sam's ability to see the road, the boy was driving rather well. There were a few times he ended up scraping against abandoned cars that required a push so they could continue, but the boy was doing rather well.

As for himself, he was firing at any Decepticon that he could see. Specifically the one that was pinning Lennox and his men.

While Sam was driving, he could hear the boy telling him to shoot, not that he needed his encouragement. It was a welcomed changed to the never ending questions or insisting that this all couldn't be possible. And it also much better than the panicked whining and excited cries.

Shot after shot against the Decepticons were fired from his blaster, Lennox and his own men hadn't stopped their own asult. If offered enough distraction for him to get the kill shot needed to stop the Decepticon.

When they finally came to a stop, he pushed one side of his protective visor up to get a better look and Lennox and his men. Seeing that they were relatively unharmed, he had his visor retract completely as well as his blaster convert back to a hand.

"That was pretty awesome. We make a pretty good team."

At Sam's words, Bee knew that if things had gone according to plan, the two of them would have made good friends. Even with that knowledge, Bee was more than content and excited to return to Kagome's side.


	103. Chapter 103

With Lennox and his men no longer pinned, they were free to move forward, continuing to fight against the Decepticons as well as see to that Kagome and the Cube were safely picked up.

Bee shifted in his spot, not at all happy that he did not have his legs so he couldn't make to follow.

For the first time in a long time, he felt true agitation, nervous, panic and fear. Firstly, it wasn't for himself but for another. And what made it worse, he couldn't get up and go after her.

But when the transport that Lennox had called in fly in towards the direction of where Kagome was to be picked up, he felt hope that she would get out of this mess unharmed. Even the other men were finally letting out hesitant breaths of relief.

Then, out of no where, a rocket was launched at the helicopter.

Frantic, Bee followed the path to it's origins, once again cursing current state. There, at the top of one of the many tall buildings was Starscream.

Gaining Sam's attention, he motioned for him to get back behind the wheel. The other Decpeticons were being dealt with or already had been, so he wanted to make sure Kagome was alright. To see she was still alive, that she did make it onto the carrier.

She had to be alive.


	104. Chapter 104

When they finally managed to get back to the intersection, Bee's Spark stalled and froze.

The roof had been hit, only one section meaning that where Kagome had been was where the missile had been targeted.

Frantic blue optics scanned the roof, only seeing still crumbling bits of statue. He was also at an angle that he couldn't make out further onto the roof to see if Kagome had moved to a safe distance. Seeing nothing but Megatron scrabble about, he refused to look further down on the street. If he did that, he might see something that would really finish him.

Then from a side street or alleyway came Optimus, cradling Kagome and Cube down safely onto the street.

He could care less what their leader was telling her, all that mattered to him was that she was alive and well.

When Megatron began to attack Optimus, with Kagome in the middle trying to avoid both of them, Bee almost flipped the truck as he tried to get over to her to pull her out of danger.

"Easy there! Are you trying to kill the both of us?!"

Stilling at Sams voice, Bee could only reply through clicks and whines. It didn't help with Lennox and his men began to move forward, weapons drawn and aimed at Megatron.

Never before had he felt so useless.


	105. Chapter 105

Obviously sensing his urgency, Sam carefully began to drive down the street. Driving around craters, overturned vehicles, small mountains of debris. All in all, it was taking far too long for Bee's taste.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll get there."

While his words were meant to ease his worry, it didn't help when he watched Kagome throw herself down to the ground and literally crawl into a crater.

His Spark began to pulse with anger when Megatron got the upper hand, and crowd in on Kagome and began to demand for the Cube. Lennox and his men were anxiously waiting on the sidelines, their forms tense and all sights and weapons trained on the Decepticon's leader.

"Mine! Give me the Cube!"

As his clawed hand reached down for her, causing Bee to shift uncomfortably and struggle against his current form of support. His actions did warrant glances and looks from Lennox and his men as well as his fellow Autobots, but he didn't care. He was trying to keep an eye on Kagome and wondering at the same time why no one was making a move to help her.

Kagome managed to climb her way out of the crater, sloppily as she was holding onto the Cube tightly. Megatron scrabbled after her until he was atop her.

"Kagome! The Cube, put it into my chest!"

The Autobots froze at Optimus' words, hearing that he was willing to sacrifice himself so that Megatron wouldn't get a hold of the Cube.


	106. Chapter 106

Optimus dragged his way towards where Kagome was pinned beneath Megatron, removing his Spark cover at the same time.

Kagome was quickly tossing her head back and forth, and Bee could see the white knuckle grip she had on the Cube. Her next move, threw them all off.

When Megatron shifted once again, hand poised to strike. "Give me the Cube girl!"

And she did just that, thrusting the Cube up, directly below where his Spark was being protected. The barrier reacted instantly and opened up to expose his Spark that greedily started to assimilate with the Cube and it's power.

"Kagome, no!"

But Kagome stood there, continuing to feed the Cube to Megatron's Spark. The raw heated light of Megatron's Spark and the slight, warmer glow from the Cube lit up Kagome's determined face.

And then, just as quickly as it started, it was done. Their long search for the Cube, had come to an end along with Megatron and the Cube itself. All at the hands of a girl that threw their entire plan off as soon as they got wind of the Cube through bits of information and data that managed to become free from a small planet.

Millennium, if not longer, of searching the stars after losing their the home and fellow Autobots to a war in search for hopes of finding the power that could give them a new home, instead finding Earth and humans.


	107. Chapter 107

Kagome scurried out of the small enclosure of where Megatron had fallen, wary eyes making sure the Decepticon leader wouldn't get back up.

By this time, the others had closed in on Megatron's body. Finally able to relax. The other Decepticons were either taken care of or had run off, scattering to safer places.

Kagome stumbled about, taking everyone in and smiling when she finally spotted him. Just as she was about to move, she turned at Optimus' voice.

"Kagome, you saved my life."

She stared up at him, and shuffled about on the spot. "Like a wise man once said, 'No sacrifice, no victory'." she tossed a smile at Sam who looked shocked that she had used their family motto.

When Ironhide approached carrying Jazz towards Optimus, Kagome made her way towards him. Though she did stop to give Sam a hug, thanking him for all that he had done. Which had been keeping him safe.

And then she was finally at his side once again, her eyes taking him in, obvious in looking for any new signs of damage. She herself looked far more bruised than when she had first set out to Sam's. Her clothing was torn and dirty, her hair a total mess, skin streaked with dirt, blood and showing all signs of abuse.

But he had never been more happy to see her than ever before.


	108. Chapter 108

"Prime, we couldn't save him."

Kagome looked up at Ironhide's voice, leaning against his leg and seemingly clutching at him when she saw what happened to his fellow Autobot and friend. Such compassion, his little human had.

"Oh Jazz," Optimus accepted Jazz, it made Bee sick that he was in parts.

Optimus turned towards the rest of them, mainly the humans that were in their little circle. "We lost a great comrade, but we gained new ones. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery."

Bee observed them when they were all taking a moment of silence to honor those that had fallen in this battle, as well as the men Lennox had lost since the Decepticons had made their first move. Feeling an appropriate amount of time had passed, he looked towards Optimus.

"Permission to speak, sir?"

He watched how Kagome whipped her head in his direction, her face painted with shock and awe. Though a smile slowly grew and she leaned in closer towards him. "You can talk now?"

Looking down on her, he could only nod his head. But he returned his attention to Optimus, what he wanted weighed heavily on his leaders decision. "I wish to stay with Kagome."

He could feel that foreign energy of hers instantly, as she pressed closer towards him. The others were also watching, now that he had spoken of his wish. Optimus had turned to regard Kagome, but she hadn't take her eyes off of him


	109. Chapter 109

"If that is her wish."

It was then that she turned towards Optimus, smile still in place as she spoke the words that cemented her fate with him. "Yes."

Soon after, men from Sector Seven showed up along with the military to help with the clean up, damage and treating those that were injured. As for them along with Lennox and his team, Kagome and Sam, they were taken to a remote location, where he was repaired.

Kagome and Sam were reunited with their families as well as introducing them to the Autobots and the humans that had helped in defeating Megatron and the Decepticons. To say that there had been mixed reactions, would have been an understatement.

Souta had eagerly and enthusiastically greeted all of them, and apologizing for all the disses he said about how he had been a crappy car. The kid had spunk, it was no wonder Kagome often called him a brat, even in terms of endearment.

Her parents were more concerned how this would affect Kagome being involved with them. It didn't help that, despite the clean up and patch job, she still sported scrapes and bruises. The bandages didn't help either. But Kagome fought her point through with her parents until they finally agreed.

Though they had told her that because she missed her final in math, she would end up having to take a supplementary course during the summer. She agreed instantly, then questioned if Sam was in the same situation. The boy's mother absently commented on that Sam was in the same situation. It meant that Kagome would end up spending a few hours during the week busy in school, which would allow him some time to work on a plan. Something that would enable him to be closer to Kagome if all went well.

And as for that surprise Kagome had for Sam after the whole ordeal, was hooking him up with a fellow classmate, one Mikaela Banes. It turned out Sam had had a crush on the girl for some time, so it all turned out well. He also enjoyed the fact that Sam was now occupied with his own female and no longer hanging off of Kagome.

Because Sam had been involved, he would be assigned a new guardian. As for himself and Kagome, he was enjoying the perks of being able to talk properly with her, and openly.

"Don't think for a second, that I forgot those perverted things you did!" she leaned back against the windshield, getting more comfortable as she lay across his hood.

"I didn't initiate all of them."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well~"

As he went on to list all the situations she considered his fault that were in fact her own, he could feel the energies of hers waver in her embarrassment and could only laugh as she curled up on herself.

"I can't believe you-you... Oh god!" she whined as she buried her face into her knees, now sitting atop his hood.

"I'm not complaining. Knowing all this, would you change any of it?"

After a few moments, where she continued to grumble how he was a pervert under her breath, she propped her chin atop her knees. She let out a hum as she leaned back onto her elbows. "A male is a male, no matter the species... and to be honest? No, I wouldn't change a damn thing."

"Neither would I. I'll admit, I was worried when you were the one to 'purchase' me instead of Sam, but the unexpected wrench in our plans worked out well in the end."

"Excuse me~! How was I supposed to know that the seemingly innocent car at the dealership was in fact an alien in disguise and on a mission. And lets not forget a pervert!" her last words were hissed out, but held no anger.

"I'm not blaming you, neither are the others. We discovered something unique through you."

"Yeah, yeah... If you believe that. Me a miko? From what we researched, it sounds like a lot of fairytale stuff to me."

"And I bet a year ago you would have described little green men when asked about aliens."

She took a few moments to reply. "You have me there." she turned her attention towards where the others were, Optimus standing near a cliff's edge sending out a signal to call upon other Autobots that were looking for a place to finally call home. "You think they'll come?"

"Why wouldn't they? Our home is a lost ruin, they have more than likely been searching for a place to finally settle down."

"It would mean in disguise though, and not freely."

"Give it time, with the except of a few, humans are not ready for such a truth."

A comfortable silence fell on them as they basked in the setting sun of a warm summer day. Speaking of which...

"When are you going back to the beach? I'd really love to see you in some new bathing suits!"

"Pervert! I think I liked you better when you couldn't talk!" she slapped a hand down against the hood, her energy once again brushing against his Spark at her embarrassment.

Going with her words, he pulled a song to play. The radio played through a few songs quickly before it played the one he felt best fit the situation, as well as the fact that it hinted to a few things, sounded through his speakers.

Kagome blushed when the lyrics of SEX from Nickelback echoed around her. Whipping her head in the direction of where the others were, she wanted to make sure they were not paying any attention to the two of them. The music itself wasn't very loud, per say, but it could have well been blasting.

When she felt she could go for it, she rolled over and tried her best to glare down at the car beneath her. "Oh…! You are…."

"Desirable? Sexy? Irresistible?"

Her cheeks reached a new peak of blushing. "No! I was going to say unbelievable!" she let out a whimper as her body slouched until her brow was pressed against the warm windshield.

"This was not what I was expecting when I bought my first car…"

"Would you change it if you could?"

Opening her eyes, Kagome could only blink when the setting sun made it almost impossible to see through the windshield. She barely made out the dashboard. Going over his question, the serious tone he had used, she went over everything that had happened since she bought him, thinking he had been an innocent car.

"No… No I wouldn't." she smiled as she closed her eyes, and unexpectedly pressed a kiss to the windshield without any thought passing through her mind.

Rolling over again, she relaxed against the hood humming when Bee revved his engine and caused the metal to warm beneath her.

"You're still a pervert though."

Bee purred out a quick response. "Only for you."

Rolling her eyes, not really believing his words, Kagome shook her head. Aliens disguised as vehicles, an all powerful ancient alien artifact hidden away by the government, a war for their world fought by aliens happening in a downtown city. It was all… unbelievable and…

"...totally unexpected…"


	110. Omake

With a smile in place, Kagome could only roll her eyes as Sam's words rang around her ears. Sure she wasn't happy either, when she heard when she missed a final without an excuse or doctors note that she would be making up the entire class, but it was only the one class.

Unlike her, Sam now had a girlfriend. As she promised, she paid up on her 'I owe you' to Sam, by hooking him up with Mikaela. When she had mentioned of getting sick of Trent's... well of Trent in general. So, vouching for Sam, Kagome set them up on a date and the two hit off pretty well.

"Sam, stop complaining. What's a couple of hours during the week?"

"A pain in the neck!"

"It's a good thing you have Mikaela then, she's good with her hands. Unless you already discovered that yourself." Kagome shrugged, snickering at the blushes they were wearing.

"Kagome... you've changed these past couple of weeks. What gives?" Mikaela narrowed her eyes as best she could on the other girl.

In fact both her and Sam. Her boyfriend still bumbled about, but he was honest and his stumbling was rather cute and it didn't hurt when she was the reason that he could think or speak straight. It was a nice ego boost. But back to the two of them. They both came to school, a few days too late for their finals looking like hell and grudgingly accepted summer courses to make up for the one class.

Sam was a little more... mature, more so than the rest of the school, but he still had that boyish charm about him. Kagome, she matured as well, but she... Mikaela couldn't put her finger on it.

"Oh... you know, things happened that opened my eyes and changed my life." Kagome threw the girl a smirk.

"Vague, Kagome, very vague."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders once again as she spun about and began walking backwards. "I know. But doesn't it add a bit of mystery? And Sam isn't complaining! Well, other than the fact that we're attending summer courses that is."

Sam smiled as he looked down at Mikaela. Getting hooked up with her had not been what he expected as payback from Kagome, but like she said, he wasn't complaining. Reaching out, he could smile all the more, catching the look that Kagome sent him with a smirk, when Mikaela instinctively weaved her fingers through his own.

They continued the conversation as they headed towards the parking lot, all members so engrossed that they didn't see what was waiting for them.

"...isn't his mother just so nice though?!" Kagome snickered at the blush Sam was sporting while Mikaela chuckled lightly.

"Yeah she really is. Easily excitable though."

"Oh, don't I know-!" Kagome squeaked and stumbled forward after she ran into something. Grumbling under her breath, she soothed the back of her head, more out of habit than out of pain. "Thanks guys, don't warn me or anything."

"Hey, you were the one walking backwards." Sam piped up, smiling at the 'glare' Kagome sent his way, if it could be called that.

She stuck out her tongue at the boy before turning around to continue walking back to Bee, only to pause when she caught sight of what she bumped into. Blinking wide eyes, she stared at a very well toned chest beneath a faded yellow t shirt.

Fingers still tangled in her hair, she finally managed to drag her eyes upwards. First a chin, bearing a light stubble that was framed by a slightly angular jawline. Continuing upwards, she took in a set of masculine lips and unconsciously licked her own. Hastily, she tore her eyes away, and followed a straight nose up to gray blue eyes that watched her with amusement. But she could also make out a nervousness.

She quickly took in his short dark blond hair that was gelled in the front. All in all, he was hot, she wasn't afraid to admit that much. Mature with a boyish charm, somewhere between 20 and 30.

"I'm sorry... I wasn't paying attention." she rubbed the back of her head one more time before dropping it uselessly at her side. She was very much aware of the two set of eyes behind her.

"It's alright, I'm used to it by now."

Her brows furrowed slightly as she tried to interpret his words. Either he was talking about how womens attention span zeroed in on him, or... Sure she had clumsy moments, but unless he was a stalker, he wouldn't, shouldn't, know about that.

"...okay."

"You're not hurt are you?"

"More surprised really." she leaned a bit to the side, and looked towards where Bee was sitting. Pursing her lips, she remember the last time Trent got near the Autobot... the boy was still limping and a few pitches higher than normal.

Eyes flew up when the man in front of her leaned in the same direction so that they were once again eye to eye.

"Everything alright?"

"Fine! Perfectly fine! But busy, very, very busy!" she didn't want to know what sort of act Bee would pull, he was very... protective, with high doses of territorial.

"You were just saying how bored you were with how much free time you had."

Closing her eyes, she straightened her posture and quickly shot a look at Sam. He still had his own moments it seemed. But he quickly caught on with the quick jab Mikaela gave him.

"So... I'm gonna go now-"

"You don't recognize me?"

Blinking at the sudden and unexpected question, Kagome leaned back as if he had just invaded her personal space. Going over his question, she took in his form again, trying to recall where and when they could have met.

Appearance wise, she was sure she would remember meeting someone like him. Who wouldn't? But sadly, she was drawing a blank. But his personality and the way he held himself... she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"...no?" she hated the fact that it sounded more like a question than actual fact.

And then suddenly he was in her space, she tried to lean back and away from him, but he was taller than her and easily kept up with her. Sam and Mikaela shifted uncomfortably in the background strangled voices unsure of what to say or do.

He leaned down to press his brow against her own causing her to squeak yet again. The man was crazy and had no regards to boundaries. She pursed her lips when a hand cupped her cheek. Counting to ten, she mentally prepared herself to scream to the high heavens if he didn't let her go soon. She also prayed that Bee wouldn't...

When he opened his eyes, her thoughts came to a sudden halt. They were glowing, and she didn't mean in a sort of sappy love sort of way. No, more like how the Autobots and how their eyes glowed blue.

"Wha..."

He smiled, white teeth flashing and her brain turned to mush at the sight of dimples. "From your expression, you know."

She leaned back again, taking in the black streaked yellow camaro still where she parked it last. Taking a step back she eyed the... male before her with furrowed brows. "I'm seeing..."

"Still having trouble believing?"

"No. Understanding how." as if it would answer all her questions, she poked him in his chest dead center.

Her finger met with solid muscle, a small voice in the back of her head blubbering on how solid. Ignoring the voice, she poked him again, still highly confused how a being could actually be in two places at once.

"Kagome?"

Face smoothing out, the tip of her finger still pressed against a solid mass and not falling through a hologram or hallucination, she turned towards Sam.

"This is Bee."

Ah, the universe must be having a roaring laugh over her at this moment. Mikaela looked completely lost, as she didn't know anything about the Autobots, Decepticons and all that. Sam on the other hand gave her a look that all but scream 'are you mental?'.

Turning to Mikaela, mechanically introducing the somehow human version of her car, she did just that. "This is Bee."

Turning to the solid mass still pressed against the tip of her finger, she looked him dead in the eye. "You are Bee."

He gave her a blinding smile, amused at her reactions for sure as well as glad that the fact had finally settled in her brain.

"Bee?"

Kagome canted her head to the side slightly, brows once again slightly furrowed when she pressed her hand flushed to his chest. Instead of a beating heart, it felt more like a purring engine.

"As in Bumble Bee." she absently answered the question, unsure at the moment if it had been Sam or Mikaela that had asked.

"You don't remember him, but you nicknamed him bumble bee?"

"No. As in Bumble Bee... my car."

"You nicknamed your car bumblebee?" Kagome didn't get a chance to reply when Mikaela quickly spoke up again. "Why did you name your car?"

"He told me that was his name." she was now taking in the details of his face.

"Your car is a him? Most usually refer a car to females, but you've taken to yours more like one would to a pet." a sigh from Mikaela could be heard, her voice sounded like an odd mix of amusement and exasperation.

At that comment, Bee's smirk turned playful and screamed trouble. "Well what do you say, I've been a good boy. Do I get my treat?"

His arms wrapped around her waist, drawing her closer to him.

"This is so... unexpected and out of this world." Kagome mumbled under her breath, knowing full well that Bee could hear her.

"That I am. And to think, I'm all yours, master!"

She scowled up at him when Mikaela let out shocked gasp at his words. Now the girl was most likely going to think she was a dominatrix or something like that. But all she got from Bee was amusement and laughter, at her expense.

"You're going to tell me how this is possible."

"Planned on it." he was smiling that white tooth smile again, her eyes narrowed.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you."

His smile once again turned playful, the arms around her waist tightened. "Wouldn't have it any other way. Don't forget your hands, I wouldn't mind another rub down sometime soon."

At Sam's shocked questioning and Mikaela cheering her on, Kagome let her head drop forward, only too happy that her hair blocked out the rest of the world from seeing her flaming face. Muttering under her breath, she gave up on trying to see or think what the future now held for her as of that moment.

"Evil... pure evil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as Kage and I came up with the idea and made this journey. I hope that future stories continue to entertain all of you. Have fun reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [More Than Meets The Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/451646) by [WhisperingKage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage)




End file.
